It's Real It's Magic
by That's Why Fireflies Flash
Summary: "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Could one little statement change her life forever? Contains some AU characters
1. First Year: And So The Rivalry Continues

_It's Real. It's Magic._

Rose POV  
>~1st year~<br>"Come along Hugo. Ronald hurry up," Mum was rushing us all to Platform 9 ¾'s. You would think she was anxious to get rid of me, but she just hated being late.  
>I sighed out and Mum squeezed my hand a little tighter. We got to the wall between platforms 9 and 10, so I looked up at my mum. She was blinking back tears as she watched Dad push my trolley through the wall to 9 ¾'s, Hugo on top of my luggage holding my owl, Jane. "Mum," I whispered, "What's wrong?"<br>She smiled down at me and bent down to look me in the eyes. She pushed the wrinkles out of my cloak and grinned, "Nothing darling… It's nothing. Let's go."  
>Mum squeezed my hand again as we ran onto the station. I closed my eyes and inhaled everything about the station. It was magical, real. We walked through the crowded place seeing faces, but not the ones we were looking for. Finally, we ran into some familiar faces thanks to Hug. "Uncle George!"<br>Uncle George and Aunt Hayley turned toward us and waited for us to catch up. When we finally got to them I could see that Hunter was throwing a fit. It was no wonder they didn't notice us. "I want to go too! It's not fair!"  
>Hayley rolled her eyes and rubbed her hands across her face. It was pretty obvious they'd talked about this all day, "Hunter, I told you no. You are not old enough yet, baby. Just think, two years from now you, Hugo, and Lily will be on that train."<br>Hunter puckered his face a bit before rolling his eyes, "Fine. I'll wait."  
>I smiled at my little cousin's eagerness, remembering how jealous I was when James got his acceptance letter. "Hey," I heard one of the twins yelling and looked around for them.<br>"Over here!" The same voice yelled.  
>"She means up here!" I looked up and the twins were floating. "Hey Nymph!" I gave whichever twin it was the "I'm gonna kill you" look.<br>"Oh Georgia! You know hates here middle name! Don't you Dora?" Francesca giggled.  
>"Just like the lovely woman she was named after," My mum smiled up at the twins, and Aunt Hayley smiled at me.<br>"Frannie, Georgi, get down from there." She glanced up at them, swiping at her eyes. It looked like the two broke away from their conversation just to comment, and it also looked as though Aunt Hayley had been crying just like Mum.  
>"There over here!" I heard a familiar voice cry out. "Mum! Dad! They're over here!"<br>James came into view first, and I lit up as I saw Albus, "Al!"  
>"Rosa!"<br>We ran to meet each other and embraced in a hug and started rambling, "Which house do you all think you'll get into?" James asked as he slowly turned to leave.  
>The twins immediately answered Gryffindor. As for myself, I was so nervous that I couldn't think about it, "Well… I don't know… What about you, Al?"<br>"Gryffindor of course, but James keeps saying I'll be put into Slytherin."  
>"If you're not in Gryffindor," Dad looked at the four of us sternly, "we'll disinherit you," he tossed his hands up, "but no pressure."<p>

"Ron!" Mum, Aunt Ginny, and Aunt Hayley all yelled at the same time while Lily and Hugo died laughing. "He doesn't mean it," They all continued to encourage us.  
>"Look who it is." Uncle George huffed out while the words of wisdom were being thrown left and right from our mother's.<br>All of the adults turned to see what Uncle George was babbling about, and us kids all looked around them. It was a man, woman, and child, all with blonde, almost white hair. "So that's little Scorpius," Dad commented before turning to me and grinning, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Mum said, slightly upset with him, "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," He knelt down to hug me, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." My dad's words echoed through my head as the family started talking about Vi and Teddy getting married; something about Teddy having to leave school for the first semester, and Uncle Harry wanting to destroy his house so Victoire and Teddy were getting married. The only words I truly heard were, "Beat him in ever test, Rosie. Don't get too friendly. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you."

"It's nearly eleven," Uncle Harry's voice grabbed my attention, "you'd better get on board."  
>""You have your jumper?" Mum asked me as she pulled me into a hug.<br>"Yes mum." I answered for what felt like the fiftieth time today.  
>"I love you," she kissed my forehead, "We'll write every day."<br>"Okay Mum. I love you too." She kissed my cheek as Dad pulled me into his arms.  
>"Behave. Do <em>not<em> listen to James. Say hello to Neville and tell him we'll keep good watch of Luna. Be sending him a message the minute she goes into labor."  
>"Okay dad," I smiled at him, "I love you."<br>"I love you too." He kissed my forehead.  
>Al and I took off running for the train and I ran into someone, "I'm sorry!" I looked at whomever I hit, but frowned, "Oh." I rolled my eyes and stomped onto the train. I was not going to be friendly to<em>him<em> of all people.

~Scorpius POV~  
><em>"Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true<em>  
><em>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<em>  
><em>In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story<em>  
><em>Let's just admit we all want to make it to<em>

_Ever ever after_  
><em>If we just don't get it our own way<em>  
><em>Ever ever after<em>  
><em>It may only be a wish away<em>

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_  
><em>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe"<em>  
>I woke to the sound of my mother's singing; needless to say, I wished I could hear my mother's singing instead of the whistling of the train I was on right now.<br>_"We have to go," father looked down at me, smiling slightly, before glancing up at my mother._  
><em>"Scorp," she bent down to look at me, "Write us," she blinked a few times becoming emotional, "Write us every chance you get, ya?"<em>  
><em>I nodded my head eagerly looking at the train. Mum and Dad both had some killer stories about Hogwarts. Moving stairs, enchanted tables, things that we had at our own home, but it just was more magical. Dad, his stories were the best. He was the hero in his years at Hogwarts. At least, that's what he says before Mum slaps him and tells him to hush. Something tells me there's more to that story than he'll ever tell me.<em>  
><em>"Hyp," Dad called to get my attention. I shook my head as I came from my thoughts, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, do us proud." I nodded my head slowly and Dad truly smiled at me as he pulled me into a hug. He pulled away and we stood there for so long. It was like our family was in its own world until Dad huffed.<em>  
><em>"What is it Draco darling?" Mum asked looking around the crowded space and pulling me into his arms.<em>  
><em>Dad was smiling; not that it wasn't something we saw a lot. He just didn't do that a lot in public. "Weasley's," he nodded to a group of redheads and brunettes.<em>  
><em>"Oh," Mum had a somber look on her face.<em>  
><em>"That's little Rosie, eh?" Dad lifted his hand toward a redhead man with a girl who looked like she was my age, already in her cloak, "Ronald brags that she's as smart as 'Ermione was, if not smarter." Dad looked down at me, "Don't let her get to you Scorp. Her father will have her do anything to stop you, but you get under her skin first, will ya?"<em>  
>"Draco Malfoy," Mum spat.<br>Father tilted his head back and laughed before grinning at my mother, "You know you want him to get under her skin too."  
>Mum knelt down, "Pay no mind to your father. He's a loon that one." She looked up at him and turned back to me grinning, "Now hurry along. You don't want to miss the train."<br>I hugged my parents one last time before running toward the train. I ran into someone and quickly registered the red locks, "Sorry," I muttered.  
>The girl, Rosie I believe Father called her, didn't hear me. "Sorry," She turned around with the brightest smile. She looked at me for a second before tilting her head, her face becoming one of disgust. "Oh." She stomped onto the train without giving me a second thought. Father, was sadly wrong. I couldn't get under her skin, when with just two words, she was already under mine.<p>

~Rose's POV~

You could smell the enchantment in the air. The feel of the place was enough to break someone's mind from the Imperious. This wasn't the first time we had been to Hogwarts (considering the ceremony our parents always had to go to for The Last Battle) , but we had come for the first time as students; it was like the atmosphere of the castle welcomed us with open arms. Even though I haven't been Sorted, I already feel like I belong.  
>"This is wicked." Albus said when we were greeted at the huge double doors of the Great Hall. Neville's speech wasn't very long, and it was really funny. He started out with a really stern look on his face and he said, "Welcome to the worst day of your life... NOT! Today, children, will in fact be one of the best days of your life. It will be in the top five, right along with the day you were born, the day you get married and have children, and the day you die. Unless you die a painful death, it will indeed be a very good day." There was a lot of nervous laughter and Neville continued, explaining the Houses and house points and other things of lesser importants. We were all itching to be Sorted. When we finally walked through the huge double doors, I almost peed me pants. The Sorting Hat-which was a big surprise to all of us-sat on a stool and started singing, <strong>I don't own the following song<strong>  
>"At Hogwarts I was crafted<br>Many years ago  
>And through the ages I have seen<br>Great wizards come and go

Whether gifted with a clever mind  
>Courage, wit, or virtues<br>You must stay wary of your talents  
>And with which purpose they are used<p>

While we glory in these days of peace  
>We all still must remember<br>The sacrifices that were made  
>For our world to continue to prosper<p>

History can repeat itself  
>Without continued examination<br>So while you're learning to use magic  
>Keep justice as your foundation<p>

The pointless deaths of war will haunt  
>This hat for all existence<br>For I have seen too many lives  
>Be paid because of intolerance<p>

Witch or wizard, muggle or squib  
>House-elf or centaur<br>The responsibility lies in all of us  
>To treat the lot as brother<br>Ravenclaw have shown us  
>Any problem can be solved<br>While Slytherin has long defined  
>The advantage of resolve<p>

Gryffindor's know well that fear's  
>Nothing to be afraid of<br>And Hufflepuffs know just as well  
>What true kindness is made of<br>And though I'm just a sorting hat  
>I have knowledge deep within<br>But you've all listened enough,  
>Let the sorting now begin!"<br>Soon after the hat finished, Neville started calling the names and eventually familiar names popped up like "Abbot" and "Finch Fletchey" and "Creevey". Soon the name, "Malfoy, Scorpius" came from Neville. The room went silent and Malfoy didn't look back at anyone. He just slowly walked up to the stool and sat down.  
>"Very fortunate future, this one. A mother who gave him Ravenclaw brains, a father who gave him Slytherin pride. Both mixed with the loyalty of Gryffindor. It's gonna have to be," The hat paused, seeming confused before he finally rafted out, "Slytherin!" A cheer erupted from the table at the far right. Scorpius looked back as those of us who remained and waved before taking his seat. <em>hmph, Git.<em> I couldn't help but think.  
>More names were called with cheering and yelling, but when it came to "Potter, Albus" the whole Great hall was silent for the second time tonight. James and Kay (Teddy's twin) stood from their seats at the Gryffindor table. Johnny, Kay's boyfriend, leaned forward with an anxious look on his face. Molly stood firm at the Hufflepuff table, a smile of glee on her face. Victoire stood, alongside Teddy, who I thought wouldn't be there, at the Ravenclaw table. Albus squeezed my hand and ran up to the front, eager to get everyone's eyes from him. He put on the Hat and sat on the stool. Waiting and Waiting. About five minutes went by, and the Hat spluttered "Ah, a toughie this one…. So much potential…. Both parents from Gryffindor, A firm stand. It'll have to be… SLYTHERIN!" My family, along with myself, wore identical faces of disbelief. We joked around that after last year, someone in our family would <em>eventually<em> be put into Slytherin, but no one ever thought it would really happen. Especially not to Albus. James looked broken to not have his brother walking to him, but he was the first to break into clapping. I clapped along with the crowed and vowed to hold my tears till I got my common room.  
>Time seemed to pass by quickly after "the tragedy," as my mind was beginning to call Albus' sorting, occurred. Quickly, Dominique, Francesca, and Georgia were all placed in Ravenclaw. All too soon, it was my turn for sorting. The hat mumbled around for a while before speaking up, "Very quick to prove yourself, I see. You're Slytherin sly and with a rapier wit fit for Ravenclaw. A Hufflepuff heart... Gryffindor gall…. What to do? What to do? The Weasley line runs for ages in Gryffindor, but alas, your family has done well in other schools, as well… I wish to say Gryffindor, but it appears the right house for this one is, RAVENCLAW!" The last part was said out loud and the table next to Slytherin, where my cousins stood cheering and yelling proudly, erupted with roars. I was the last name called and after that, Headmistress McGonagall made announcements. I wasn't listening. I could already tell my years at Hogwarts would be extraordinary.<p> 


	2. Second year: Head On Collision

~POV Rose~  
>~2nd year~<br>We were on the field, and I was deathly nervous. We had easily beat Hufflepuff for our first game of the season, but was there anyway at all for us to defeat Slytherin? It was their first game of the season, and Gryffindor and Slytherin both were the houses to beat every year. Usually, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were racing for third and fourth place. It made no sense for us to face each other first this year. Al was their seeker this year, and hell, he was better than his own father. He'd been seeker during all of our family games, and he would even help us to beat the adults. For a long time, I would think that they were letting us win, but one day we all stopped and just watched Harry and Al flying around the yard of Grandma's house. They went at it for about thirty minutes, going every which way, until Al caught the snitch. That and the look of surprise on Harry's face told me Al was good. Hopefully, we wouldn't be brutally beaten though. I scanned the lines of Slytherins, seeing only two 2nd years: Al and him. Scorpius was a keeper, like me, and I had every intention of letting Gia and Frannie beat his brains in with their bats. Of course, our captain, Teddy, wouldn't hear of it. He said that the twins were "mischievous but not low down dirty people," and that I, "should bite tongue rather than say things about people I didn't know." The thing is, I don't want to know Scorpius, and I have no intention of getting to know him. Maybe I'd pay the twins to do it…  
>I mounted my brooms along with my cousins, Teddy, and Luna's cousin, Elroy Commons, our seeker. Teddy, Victoire, and Niki (Dominique) were our chasers and Georgia and Francesca were the beaters. Our team, surprisingly, was the one that was filled with Weasley's. We looked to Professor Wood as he sounded the whistle for us all to take flight. We took to the air and immediately got into position. The Slytherin team mainly consisted of seventh years, along with one 6th year. Al and Scorpius somehow managed to beat out all the others. I figured Scorpius' was for his name's sake, and like I've said, Al was better than Uncle Harry.<br>We watched as one, Oliver wood, walked out to the center of the field, the box with the Hogwarts crest on it in his hands. He opened it rather quickly with a quick wave of his wand and the Bludgers and Golden Snitch went off on their own accord. Wood grabbed the Quaffle and threw it in the air, and everyone in the stands started screaming like mad.  
>The Quaffle was luckily caught by Victoire instead of one of the Slytherins. She immediately went flying toward Scorpius. What the Slytherins didn't know, though, was that Victoire passed the Quaffle off to Ted -very sneakily I might add- who was flying around everyone chasing her. I watched with anticipation of our first goal, but somehow that stupid Malfoy saw what was happening and caught the Quaffle quickly throwing it hard toward one of our goals. I moved as fast as I could on my broom and hit the ball, praying one of my team mates would catch it. Unfortunately, a tall brooding boy, light skin, black hair, and quite ugly, caught it and came rushing towards me. He threw the Quaffle hard enough to knock me through the goal and off my broom. I heard a panicked call of "ROSIE!" from the Top Box, but immediately pulled myself back onto my broom and zoomed down to retrieve the Quaffle. With the Quaffle in my hands I flashed a quick smile to ease my relatives panic and glanced at my surroundings. Gia and Frannie were racing around with Elroy ready to beat off Bludgers. Two boys from Slytherin: one bald and tall, but I couldn't see his face; the other, also tall, dark skinned and gentle looking with a sneaky grin on his face, were hitting Bludgers away from Al, who was directly in front of Elroy. Some Slytherins were making their way toward me, which told me I had held the Quaffle long enough and threw it as hard as I could toward one of their empty goals. Lucky for me no one was watching as Nikki grabbed the Quaffle and dived threw a goal. She came back threw a different goal, but while she was heading for the third a Bludger came her way, she dove quickly to avoid it, throwing the Quaffle in the air.<br>Scorpius dove after a Quaffle and Gia came up close enough to push my broom downward as she knocked the Bludger that was coming toward me. Yet, she didn't realize that she would break my broom in the process. I went spiraling downward and the blood rushed to my head. I felt sickly as a pair of arms caught me, laying me down on the cold, wet ground. I closed my eyes and sighed out softly. The last thing I heard, before fainting, was Oliver Wood blowing his whistle.

~Scorpius POV~

The game was going pretty good. Ravenclaw actually seemed to be competition for us. Especially considering all of the cheating Seventh years attempts were failing. I suppose that's what they got for messing with smart kids. I was watching the game with anticipation as our beaters hit one of the Bludgers away from Al. I was watching with fear as that same Bludger was hurtling toward Rose's face. Sure, our fathers couldn't stand one another, and she couldn't stand me… Nor I her after last year, but there was something about her that made me want to be the knight in shining armor; it also made me want to be a little arse every chance I got, but the knight side usually won out.  
>I swooped over to her falling body and pulled her into my arms as her broom crashed. I heard most of my teammates booing my actions and a crowd of people cheering, but the only thing I could concentrate on was the unconscious body I was holding. I felt someone kneel beside of me on either side. On one side, Al was there; the other side, it was Oliver wood. "Is, is she gonna be okay?" Al croaked out. It was obvious in this last year –through all of Albus' failed attempts to make us become friends- that she was close to him; closer than their other cousins.<br>Wood looked at the both of us, "That's not your concern. Get back to your team boys." Wood motioned for Miss Hayes, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and picked Rose up to place her in Miss Hayes' care. She immediately went to the hospital wing.  
>Dalton Crabbe was called from our team to sit out the rest of the game. I could practically hear his father fuming from the stands; no matter what people thought about him dying in that fire, he was the most pig-headed person in the world, as was his son. We started the game again rather quickly, but I let things slip. Dominique was practically demolishing the Slytherin team by staying near the goals, and Teddy was good at being a keeper, for a chaser. Al also slipped somehow; letting that Elroy Commons catch the Snitch. Needless to say, Ravenclaw won.<p>

~Pov: Rose~

I woke with a headache, and a marvelously dreadful one at that. The room was spinning and a light female voice called, "Drake! Drake she's awake!"  
>I heard someone huff from afar and mutter something about leaving.<br>"Draco," The voice sounded stern, but she turned to me quickly. She was a bright eyed blonde with a huge smile, "Hi, I'm Henlie Malfoy, Scorps' mum. I – My husband and I both – wanted to be sure you were alright. You took a nasty fall there thanks to that Bludger."  
>I immediately recognized the name and closed my eyes tightly, "I'm fine."<br>"Good," She smiled at me brightly.  
>I registered a hand on top of mine and turned my head far enough to see my family on one side; Al holding my head. Mum, dad, and Hugo behind him. I didn't realize the Bludger actually hit me. I thought it was just my broom. I voiced my fear allowed and Al grimaced, "That's what we all thought. 'Til Hayes came to get us, and she told us otherwise. Scorps' mum wouldn't stop worrying 'til she knew you were fine." Al tried to smile one of his "maybe-you-and-Scorp-should-be-friends" smiles, and I rolled my eyes as usual.<br>I turned to Mrs. Malfoy, "Thanks for the concern. I'm fine." I nodded my head.  
>She smiled gently, "Of course, of course you are." She looked up to my mum, "If you all need any help with her lacerations Hermione, don't hesitate."<br>Mum nodded her head and replied, "Of course Henlie," before walking Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy out. "It's 'bout time that git and his wife left." Uncle George huffed.  
>The twins giggled at their father. Al looked like he could have fumed. James smirked, and my dad piped in, "That's bloody right mate."<br>I saw Aunt Hayley's hand rise before she smacked George, "You two are atrocious! You knowthat if it weren't for their little boy that Rose would be in a lot worse shape than she is!"  
>Dad and Uncle George looked around mumbling and I looked at Al, "You mean… It was him that caught me?"<br>Al nodded his head, "Sure was. He got to you quicker than I did. Suppose he noticed first."  
>I shook my head, "Or he knew it was going to happen."<br>Al sighed, "He's not a bad guy Rosa. He's really not. You just have to give him a chance. That's all."  
>"But I want to give you this finger," I lifted my hand up, but it was smacked immediately.<br>"/Rose Nymphadora Weasley!/ You were not going to do what I think you were, are you?" Aunt Hayley drew everyone's attention to me rather quickly.  
>I smiled, "Course not. I'm not Uncle George," I tried to beam my most brilliant smile.<br>Hayley glared at me, that all knowing look in her eyes, "You better not do it." She turned to the twins and George.  
>James walked over and smirked at me, "Still feisty as ever eh, Rosie?"<br>I stuck my tongue out at him and tried to swipe at him with my arm. I didn't expect the sudden rush of pain up my arm when I did. James died laughing, and Uncle Harry put his hand on my arm, "Easy there kiddo. You've got one too many injuries thanks to yesterday. It's best you rest."  
>I nodded quickly, willing myself to get better soon.<p> 


	3. Third Year: Holidays

POV Rose  
>~3rd Year~<br>~Christmas~  
>I woke up bright and early and put my green sweater dress on with my black tights. I grabbed a black kind of chunky belt buckle and put it on; then my jewelry. I tossed my beany on my head and slipped my Ugg Classic Cardy grey boots on before I ran down the stairs. "Happy Christmas Rosie!" Mum grinned at me from inside the kitchen, making her famous desserts: seven layered never melt ice cream cake, The Endless Strawberry pie, and least we not forget her homemade chocolate frogs. Dad was in the kitchen with Mum, laughing away as he made his special Pumpkin Pasties. Yummy! Then there was Aunt Ginny's Gryffindor Fruit Trifle, Uncle Harry's Treacle Tart, and lastly Uncle George's Ton-Tongue Toffee. The desserts that made the Weasley family drool around Christmas time. Mum told me that Aunt Ginny was making her, now, famous Slytherin Punch, which had been a hit with the family since my first year at Hogwarts, and Aunt Hayley was making her special gravy and turkey. Grandmum was making chicken and ham pies, homemade fudge, assortments of meat, boiled potatoes, and crumpets. We were all going to eat too much today.<br>I checked on Hugo, our new Hufflepuff, to make sure he wasn't peaking at his presents. The good thing was, he wasn't. The bad thing was, he was sitting there, frowning and starring at them. He hated waiting 'til we went to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's to open presents. It was my favorite thing to do on the other hand. I loved talking with James and Al while opening presents.  
>Mum and Dad were actually going to let me disapparate to Grandmums', with Hugo not to mention, on my own for the first time. "Got your wand?" Dad questioned while wiping his hands on a towel.<br>I bent over and pulled it out of my boot, and raised my eyebrows while thinking, "Really? You think I'm _that_ stupid?"  
>He smiled, "Good girl. Now don't you dare put it away 'til you get to your Grandmums," I nodded my head, "And Rosie, don't panic if you go to the wrong place. Just remember that we'll be there soon."<br>I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Okay Dad."  
>"Ronald," Mum called from the kitchen, "Leave the poor girl alone. She's going to her grandmother's, not some frat party."<br>"If Hugo gives you any trouble-"  
>"Tell Grandmum as soon as I get there. Dad. I've heard you. Every. Single. Time. Are we done?" He kissed my forehead and nodded. Then he turned to hug Hugo goodbye.<br>I took Hugo's hand and waved to my parents before disapparating. We apparated in Grandmum's kitchen where Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Grandmum, and Aunt Hayley were all busying themselves with some form of cooking. "'Ello dears," Grandmum laughed when she noticed us, "Getting' bigger all the time." She took time to hug us both before turning back to her work, "You'll find Al and James outside with their Uncle George and the twins."  
>I nodded and ran for the door; Hugo right on my heels.<p>

~POV Scorpius~  
>I arrived home about a month ago, and my mum had been making New Year's party plans nonstop. <em>"Don't forget to invite your friends dear,"<em> she told me, _"Especially that Rose girl. She seemed really sweet."_  
>I didn't have the heart to tell her Rose wasn't my friend and would only come to a party that my family was throwing if she were forced into it. Not that I would mind having her at the party. Something happened last year. After catching her in the Quidditch game, I began to notice things I didn't before. The way she brightens up when she's with Al, her best friend I knew now. The way she fumes when James picks on her. The way she scowls when she sees me, it was actually cute, and whatever was happening to me, it seemed like Mum knew. She would smile when she'd ask about Al's family, especially when she brought up Rose. I would feel my cheeks warm up and wouldn't have a clue as to what to say. Luckily, I was pretty good at the "I can't stand her" façade. I simply agreed when she asked me about sending invitations out. I sent out the invitations, well, watched father send the invitations. He thought he "knew" who my friends were and should be, but he was wrong. I managed to sneak invitations to Al, James and their family, Rose and hers, and Kaitlyn Hastings.<br>Between caring for the new twins, only three months old now, and all the party stuff, my parents and I hadn't spoken much this Christmas. It was times like these, when I thought about it, that I missed Al terribly. He'd be here right now telling jokes and goofing off. We'd be having a blast no doubt. It excited me very much when I received a letter from Al.  
><em>Scorp,<em>  
><em>How has your Christmas been? Ours here has been same old, same old. Lily is complaining about not getting to open her gifts yet, James is going on and on about some girl, and Mum and Dad are baking for Grandmum's later today.<em>  
>The littlest of information from my best friend brought a smile to my face. I could just imagine all of his reactions to all of this. James had confided in me a secret since our friendship last year, and he was terribly crushing on one Kaitlyn Hastings. Hence the reason she was invited to the party. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the parchment.<br>_How's your first Christmas with Anara and Remus? Have I ever mentioned that Remus is Hugo's middle name? I'm sure I have. Speaking of my cousin, I actually want to tell you something about my other cousin. You know, his sister… Rose._  
>Albus was quite determined to make us become friends, even if it meant "telling me something about her" in a letter. I smiled at his feeble attempt.<br>_Well, I thought I should inform you that she just threw the New Year's invitation you sent for me to give her into the fire at Grandmum's only moments ago. James thought it was particularly funny, but Mum will feel bad about them not getting invited, and__**James and I**__won't be able to come to the party._ "Plus, I really want you and Rose to be friends." I read between the lines. _So, if you could manage to send another one I'd appreciate it. I really hope I'm not asking too much._  
>I rolled my eyes and stopped reading the paper. We had exchanged letters throughout break, so there surely wasn't much more that he had to say. I went to my mum and asked her about one more invitation telling her I forgot to send one to Rose. She was holding Anara in her hands. Mum smiled at me and grinned, "Of course darling. They're in the study." She winked at me before adding on, "You're father's upstairs with Remus. Won't be back down for a few minutes."<br>I grinned at Mum before hugging her and running to Father's study. I found the invitations, and I added a simple, "Rose, you must come. My mum is dying to see you again." onto the letter. Not mentioning, that for some odd reason, I was dying to see her again too. I bewitched the parchment to be unburnable, unbreakable, to resist other spells, and a few more enchantments before sending it to The Burrow. I laughed imagining my Rose getting frustrated as she tried her best to destroy that letter. Wait… _My_ Rose? What the hell?

Rose's POV:  
>I screamed with frustration as I chucked the invitation into the fire yet again. James howled and Al smirked, "Give it up Rosie!" James laughed out. "His mum is <em>dying to see you again<em>!" James doubled over in laughter. Upon first receiving the second invitation I crumpled it and tossed it at James. Apparently Scorpius' mum is actually Scorpius, but that's according to James. The incitement all too soon came floating back into my hand in perfect condition.  
>It looked as though my second attempt to relieve myself of the demon letter was working, but yet again it showed up in my hands, perfect. Not a scratch on it. James died laughing, and I could have sworn Albus did too this time.<br>I shrieked in frustration and pulled my wand out, "Aguamenti!" Water shot out of my wand at the parchment to no avail, "Incendio!... Sectumsempra!... Expulso!... Confringo!... Reducto!... Diffindo!... Evanesco!... Stupefy!"  
>"What's going on in there?" Mum called from the kitchen, "Rose, did I just hear you using magic?"<br>I glared at my cousins who were giggling at my obvious problem. "No Mum!" She came into the room. The letter was in James' hand.  
>She looked around. When she was satisfied that no one was hurt and nothing was broken she took note of us, "What's that in your hand James?" She asked after some time.<br>"It's nothing." I said quickly.  
>"It's an invitation." Al said at the same time.<br>"Nothing?" She looked at me in disbelief before turning to Al, "An invitation to what?"  
>"A party Aunt Hermione," Al grinned victoriously at me.<br>"Oh," She looked at James and held her hand out, "Well, let's see it."  
>James walked over to my mum, a small smile playing on his lips. "Here you go."<br>Mum looked over it quickly before looking up at me, "Of course you'll go. Tell Scorpius' Mum that I'm sorry your father and I won't be attending. We promised Luna we'd go there."  
>"But Mum-" I started.<br>"No buts," She smiled, "You go and enjoy yourself."  
>"Go where?" Aunt Hayley came into the room.<br>"Oh, Rose is going to a New Year's Party."  
>"Oh?" Hayley asked grinning at me.<br>"Yes, at the Malfoys'."  
>Aunt Hayley brightened up, "Come spend the night before at the house. You know we could apparate to your mum and dad's before we leave, and I know I have the perfect outfit. "<br>Uncle George was at Aunt Hayley's side in a split second. "You got invited to that party too, eh Rosie? I didn't think you'd be one for associating with undesira-"  
>Aunt Hayley smacked George's hand before giving him a stern look. She smiled at me, "We're going. I ran into Henlie the other day, and she insisted that we come. The twins will be there too. You have nothing to worry about."<br>I sighed, "But I don't-"  
>"Want us ruining things?" George laughed, "We'll be as inconspicuous as possible, but if that Malfoy boy-"<br>"Scorpius," Hayley corrected.  
>George sighed out, obviously not caring, "Fine. If that <em>Scorpius<em> does anything, I'll be there. I promise you that."  
>Aunt Hayley rolled her eyes, "Honestly George! Sometimes, I think you're worse than Ron!"<br>"Of course I am!" Uncle George laughed, "He had to learn it from someone!"  
>Mum giggled and Grandmum came into the room, "Don't just stand around! Dinner's ready!"<p>

Scorpius POV:  
>It was about 6 o' clock when we all gathered around the white Christmas Tree. The blue and green lights were sparkling and causing nothing but joy. My Grandfather Lucius and Grandmother Narcissa were with us, each holding one of the twins. "So, tell me Draco," Grandmother looked to Father slyly, "You are having a get together for New Year's yes?"<br>My father looked absolutely bored of this conversation as soon as Grandmother started it, "Of course Mother. Why do you ask?"  
>Narcissa simply shrugged, "I was just wondering who would be watching these two adorable babies and Scorpius."<br>Mother smiled slightly, trying to hold back a temper tantrum, "Narcissa," She smiled, "Scorp is old enough to come to this party, and he will. We've invited some of his friends from school to join us."  
>"Oh," Grandmother frowned, "But the twins-"<br>"Are going to be perfectly okay. Scorp's already agreed to check in on them every chance he gets. My mum will be here too. There's nothing to worry about," Mum had a frustrated gleam in her eye.  
>"Well, I just don't feel comfortable going across the country knowing my grandchildren might not be properly taking care o-"<br>"Look," Mum anger came bursting out after years of taking Grandmother's mouth, "They are _my_children. Not _yours_. Draco has told you thousands among thousands of times that _you_ are to not interfere with raising _our_ children. Now you can leave is you don't like that because you are most certainly _not_ welcome here in my home."  
>"I never. Draco," Narcissa turned to Father, "You need to learn to control your wife."<br>Grandfather usually stayed quite when Grandmother did these things, but today, he laughed, "Narcissa…. Shut. Up. You've done this long enough and finally the girl gets sick enough to stand up for herself. Now, I don't want _you_ ruining my chances of seeing our grandchildren." He looked over at me, "I hope you enjoy your Christmas present Sport." I grinned and looked back at the Nimbus 2030. I was definitely going to be enjoying that. "We must be going."  
>They left after hugging me and father. Grandfather hugged mother, but Grandmother snubbed her and simply left. Mother sighed when they left, "Thank God that <em>witch<em> is gone."  
>Father chuckled and took Arana from Mum's hand, "Well, on the bright side, you don't have to deal with them again until Scorp's birthday."<br>"Right," Mother groaned.  
>While she was groaning Pip Squeak, her owl, flew over to me and dropped a letter in my hands.<br>I opened it up recognizing the scrawl as one of Albus Potter,  
><em>Scorp<em>,  
><em>Mum and Dad thought it only right of them to invite you over to spend the night since you invited us to your New Year's party.<em>  
><em>Rose is coming, but Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron won't be. You'll get to meet them though, considering they usually stay with us after the Christmas party at Grandmum's.<em>  
><em>I really hope your parents let you go.<em>  
><em>See you soon!<em>  
><em>Al<em>  
>I looked up at my Mum and grinned, "One of my friends from school wants me to come spend the night with them. Could I go?"<br>"I don't see why not," Mum smiled, "Who's the friend?"  
>"Albus," I smiled brightly, glancing my father's way for his reaction.<br>"The Potter that got into Slytherin?" He asked with no amusement.  
>"Yes," I said trepidation in my voice, "Could I go?"<br>Father sighed and rubbed at his scruffy chin, "Let me see the letter." I brought the letter over to him. He read for a bit, then smirked, before reading again. "I don't see why not," He finally said, "Do tell the Weasley's how much we regret them not coming. Tell Ronald that his old friend Draco was looking forward to seeing him. Give my regards to Potter and his wife."  
>I nodded my head and turned to Mother. She was shaking her head at something Father had said, but I was too excited to pay much attention. I ran up the stairs to get ready for my stay with the Potter's.<p>

Rose POV:  
>I could say that I had a blast at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's like always after Christmas, but I didn't. Why? You might have asked. Well, the answer is quite simple. Scorpius "Ruin My Life" Malfoy just had to come and stay. Albus insisted that I be as kind as possible which simply resorted in my staying with Lily in her room. "Oh come on," Lily whined, "He's not <em>that<em> bad. I've met him before! He's really nice! Plus… Well… Rose, he's _hot_."  
>I made a face of pure disgust when Lily said that. "Well, like it or lump it, it's true." Lily murmured as she stormed out of her room. As we gathered around the tree, I caught myself taking note of his blonde hair not being as pale as his father's, his stormy blue-grey eyes sparkling as my family (with the exception of my father and myself) and The Potter's made him feel welcomed, the way his smile was basically perfect, and his once scrawny arms actually had muscles –not to many muscles but the perfect amount- due to Quidditch. I liked my lips gingerly thinking about how perfect he truly <em>did<em> look. Wait…. I sound like I have the hots for Scorpius… Impossible…. It _is_impossible right?

Scorpius POV:  
>I would say that I didn't notice Rose's roaming eyes while her family celebrated the last few hours of Christmas. She was seating below James, who was on a sofa; her head against his knee in a sisterly way. Every time I would laugh or speak, she would glance my way, and it appeared as though she would look at different aspects of me. Not that I wasn't doing the same. She was growing up that was for certain. Her once bushy hair was toning down, only a few curls here and there, her freckles were golden and looked as though fairy had sprinkled them along her face to add to her beauty. Her eyes, bright blue, held the world in color it seemed, and she was just adorable to me. Maybe it was the fact that I had called her "my Rose," but something felt different between the two of us already. Maybe, maybe something was just different to me.<br>I, sadly wasn't the only one who noticed roaming eyes. James cracked up as soon as Al and I came into hi room. "What is with _you_ Scorp?"  
>"What do you mean?" I asked, quite curious as to what he really meant.<br>"There are two options as to what just happened: 1. You were checking me out for most of the night or 2. You were making the eye moves on my cousin. Either way you have some explaining to do."  
>Al looked at James like he was crazy, "James, Scorp hates Rose, and she hates him. You've obviously lost your Blast-Ended Skrewt of a brain."<br>"I know what I saw," James grinned at me, "And I saw Scorpius making googly eyes at Rose."  
>Al rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever. I'm going to get ready for bed." Albus threw me a sympathetic look for having to put up with James' comments and said, "I'll be back as fast as I can."<br>James howled as soon as Al left the room. "So tell me, how long has _this_ been going on."  
>"What?" I asked, confused.<br>"How long have _you_, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, had a crush on my cousin Miss Rose Nymphadora Weasley?"  
>"Me? A… A crush? On <em>her<em>?" I asked feeling my palms go sweaty at the thought.  
>James went quite a look of understanding on his face, "Look, your secret's safe with me, but if you hurt her, you're dead. Got it?"<br>I didn't understand why I nodded my head, feeling thankful for the okay with James, but I did. Something was definitely different with me.

Rose POV:

Regardless of whatever was going on with me and Scorpius, and regardless of my efforts, I couldn't get out of going to the party his parents were throwing for New Year's. True to her word, Aunt Hayley had me spend the night at her house, and she sent Hunter over to my house to "even up the odds," because taking a child and giving one in return was a guarantee of returning me without a scratch apparently. Uncle George made us laugh the whole night. The twins and I giggled and talked about cute boys. "That Scorpius," Gia sighed out after mentioning an extensive list of boys, nodding her head, "He's hot stuff."  
>"What?" I asked slightly shocked.<br>"Surely you've noticed Rose," Francesca murmured, "He's probably one of the hottest guys in our year."  
>"Um..." I shook my head, "Of course I haven't noticed."<br>Georgia grinned, "Of course not,"  
>"Your head's always buried in a book," Frannie continued, "And,"<br>"That rivalry you have with him crowds your judgment. All you see,"  
>"Is what you want too," They said together before giggling.<br>Maybe my mind had been invaded by this feud I had going on. Maybe that was why my actions had been the way they had as of late. I wasn't quite sure, but either way, I was done with this conversation. "I'm going to bed," I whispered before dashing up the stairs to the guest bedroom. I crawled into the comfortable oversized bed and drifted off into a dreamless realm of sleep.  
>~The next Evening~<br>After spending the day at the joke shop with Frannie, Gia, and Uncle George we sat down at The Three Broomsticks to meet with Aunt Hayley. Madame Rosmerta took came over quickly to take orders for our drinks, "Sprite and Cherry Syrup," the twins said together.  
>Rosmerta nodded and turned to Uncle George, "Gillywater for Mrs., whenever she gets here, and for myself Firewisky." Uncle George nodded his head toward me.<br>"Butterbeer," I smiled at the woman.  
>She patted my head and sighed, "Just like your parents," Before dashing away.<br>Uncle George nodded after her, "Your father had a thing for that one. Some people even think he named you after her." I looked at Uncle George like he was absurd. My father definitely loved my mother. "Now, don't get me wrong kiddo. Your mum named you too. I was just stating a fact; that's what _some_ people think," He took a sip of his Firewisky right as Aunt Hayley sat down with us.  
>"Is that Firewisky?" She looked at George with a disapproving frown. He nodded his head and took another sip. Hayley rolled her eyes and pointed to her drink with a questioning look.<br>"Gillywater." Uncle George said, winking at me and the twins.  
>Aunt Hayley perked up before taking a sip of her drink, "How was work today?"<br>"It was fun as usual. The girls helped Lee and me test out some new merchandise. Should have seen them. They're all naturals."  
>Aunt Hayley smiled at us, "Have fun?" We made various comments about what we did before she continued, "How Mr. Lee Jordan? It's been forever since I've seen him."<br>"He was good. Glad to be back up on his feet after that horrible bug. Good thing Ron had been able to help out I'll tell you."  
>We laughed and talked until Rosmerta came back to get our orders for food. "Potato Leek Soup," The twins said immediately. Followed by Uncle George's request for "Shepard's Pie," and Aunt Hayley's "Fish and Chips" and lastly my "Rotisserie-smoked chicken." We ate and made small talk while we enjoyed our food. When Rosmerta came back it was time for desert. Aunt Hayley and Uncle George ordered a piece of "deep-dish apple pie," Uncle George looked at us and grinned, "Your Uncle Fred's favorite. Eat it every time we come here."<br>I smiled taking in the love in that one moment of one brother to another as Gia ordered "Chocolate Berry Trifle" and Frannie ordered, "Sherbert Lemon pie." I was last again to order and decided on the Strawberry peanut butter ice-cream. We ate our deserts in silence and apparated to the house to get ready for the night.  
>Aunt Hayley pointed at the twins when we got home, "Get to your rooms. Get ready for tonight," She made a shewing motion, "Go." Then Hayley turned to me, "You," She pointed at me, "Come with me." I followed Aunt Hayley up to the second floor and then up to the third floor. The third floor was simply one room: Aunt Hayley and Uncle George's. Things started moving around with the wave of Aunt Hayley's hand once we reached her room. She gentley pushed me into the bathroom and smiled, "Be quick darling. Everything will be ready when you're done."<br>As she closed the door behind her, I noticed several dresses floating about the room. I got into the shower, and deciding to take my time, just relaxed and let the hot water hit my skin. I was out of the shower within an hour. A towel started to fly at me -virtually attacking my body- trying to dry me. While I let the towel grope my body, a hair dryer and brush started working on my hair. I was kind of shocked even though I got to use this kind of magic at the house as well. It just seemed like Aunt Hayley wouldn't be into letting Gia and Frannie use magic for these little things.  
>When I was dry a green lace bra flew at me. I held my arms out, and the bra came around my chest and fastened itself. The matching panties simply floated in front of me. I took them and put them on before opening the door to the bathroom. Aunt Hayley was standing there smiling at me. She had a long red dress on, her make up fixed, and her blonde hair in a bun. In her hands was a green short dress with jewels adorning the waist, "Put this on before we do anything else," She smiled at me. ( )<br>I unzipped the back of the dress and turned around for Hayley to zip me back up. I ran my hands over the scrunched bottom of the dress before looking in the full length mirror that floated into the room. All I noticed were how long my legs were now, "Aunt Hayley, Dad won't-"  
>Aunt Hayley smiled and nodded toward the door. There was a long black trench coat floating there, "What your father doesn't see won't hurt him." She winked at me as the trench coat floated over to me, over the dress, and tied itself. Hayley put her hand on my back as she walked me over to the seat in front of a dresser with a mirror on it.<br>Yet again objects started flying at me while Aunt Hayley mused aloud, "Her hair… I'm thinking straighten it, and make it look a little messy, like the wind did it. Yes, yes, that's exactly what I want," She giggled as the hair dryer, straightener, and brush went to work on my hair. A bottle of hair spray went around after the three were done, and then the makeup brushes went to work. "I want red lips for Rose," Hayley said immediately, "Give her checks some color," She turned to me, "You're so pale. I'll have to talk everyone into a family trip to Egypt to see your Uncle. Get you some color," she turned back to the mirror and mused on what eye shadow to use. Finally she decided on sparkly silver with black edges.

I have to say when Aunt Hayley finished working on me I was unrecognizable. "Oh!" She sighed with joy, "You look… You're so grown up!" She ran one hand down my cheek, the other on her mouth. Aunt Hayley dabbed at her eyes before smiling, "I'm going to go check on the twins. We'll find you a pair of heels, and then we'll be gone, okay?"  
>I nodded my head and waited for her to leave the room. When she did I stood up and walked over to the full length mirror. I looked at myself, and I saw that she was right. I was growing up. I wasn't a child anymore. I was becoming a woman, and just because I didn't like the people throwing this party –well, don't like their son that is- didn't mean I couldn't have a fun time. I smiled feeling thankful for my white straight teeth right about now.<br>Aunt Hayley came back into the room and pointed a finger at my bare feet. Then these silver high heels that laced up my legs appeared on my feet. I went to the twins and looked over there appearances. They were both wearing sparkly short dresses: Gia was in silver, Frannie in gold. I grinned, just knowing that I was going to have an amazing night.

Scorpius POV:  
>I stood between my parents greeting everyone as they entered into the party one by one. James and Albus came in and I looked up at my mother. She simply nodded her head and started talking to James and Al's twin cousin's and their mum.<br>"So, your mum is dying to see Rose, eh Scorp?" James asked laughing.  
>"That's what she said," I said stretching my arms out in front of me, "Speaking of, where is she?"<br>Al smirked, "Uncle George was trying to take her coat the last time I saw her."  
>"Plans on leaving soon?" I couldn't help the smile that came across my face.<br>"No," James laughed a bit, "She's embarrassed."  
>"About?"<br>"We _might_ have teased her on the way over here about her look for the night," Al admitted.  
>I smirked at my two friends, "And why on earth would you do that?"<br>"When you see her," James said with disgusted eyes, "You'll see what we're saying."  
>"She's practically our sister for Merlin's sake!" Al chimed in.<br>I rolled my eyes and noticed James' eyes darting around the room, "Looking for someone mate?"  
>"Huh?" James looked over at me, "Oh, um… No."<br>I grinned at his obvious lie and nodded toward the punch table, "Perhaps you want something to drink," I winked at him. For a 4th year, he really was easy to figure out when it came to Kaitlyn. "Don't want to be parched at midnight do you?" I chuckled a bit, and Al laughed. I knew then that James had to have told Albus about planning on kissing her at midnight tonight.  
>"Oh whatever," he glared at the two of us, "Don't make me use the bat boogie hex on you two." He walked away, fixing his button up shirt, in Ms. Hastings direction.<br>Albus clasped my shoulder before nodding at a group of girls, "I do believe I'll do what I do best." He smirked at me and walked over to the group of girls.  
>I ran a hand through my hair, and turned to walk over to my mother. I froze in my steps, noticing a rather leggy redhead standing there talking to her. <em>Surely, I knew her from school?<em> I thought as I took a step closer. After all, she was about my age, and I must have noticed her around school. Maybe, _maybe_ she was an older sister of someone at school, but if she was, she was shorter than most her age. If she was my age, on the other hand, she was tall. I felt my feet move, my brain having no control, enchanted by the beauty. I froze when I saw her face, her smile for the first time. I knew her. In fact, I recognized her every single day. It was Rose.

Rose POV:  
>Mrs. Malfoy came to find George and I pulling at my coat. She gasped out a bit before grinning, "Oh Rose! You look beautiful!"<br>I pulled the coat away from Uncle George, who assumed I had given up on trying to take the thing thanks to Henlie's entrance in the room. I started to put it back on, "No," George said, "Hayley doesn't want you to leave that on while you're here."  
>Henlie smiled at me, "Besides," She walked over and eased the coat off of me, "Why hide something so beautiful?" She looked over at George, "Hayley must have picked out the dress," He nodded his head, "And she did brilliant as usual. Now, I'll just hang this up, and you and your Uncle come find me when you go into the ball room." Scorpius' mum hung my coat up on a nearby rack before leaving the room.<br>Uncle George chuckled a bit before taking my arm in his, "That Malfoy…. How he ended up with her I'll never know."  
>I did as I was told and went straight to Mrs. Malfoy. "Oh Rose," She smiled at me before looking to her husband, "Doesn't she look just grand?"<br>Draco appraised my appearance and genuinely smiled at me, "She looks like she'll be grown no time at all."  
>I was kind of shocked at his statement, but I found myself smiling, "Thank you very much Mr. Malfoy."<br>Draco tipped his head back and laughed loudly, "It's Draco. Mr. Malfoy is my father."  
>I grinned as I corrected myself, "Draco."<br>We talked for hours about school, my family, and life in general. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but Malfoy's parents were growing on me.  
>"Oh Scorp!" Henlie busted out during our conversation. I couldn't help but turn around to see the one she was addressing. "Doesn't Rose just look darling?" She pushed me gently to stand next to him.<br>"Um," Scorp smiled a crooked smile at me, "She does." He took inhaled deeply before continuing, "You really do."  
>I nodded my head and smiled back, trying to be formal with my sworn enemy. "Thanks."<br>"I have an idea," His mom perked up looking at the clock, "It's almost midnight, and I there's only one last dance." She glanced around the room, "Seeing as how everyone here is coupling up for the last dance, perhaps you could be the gentleman I raised you to be." She smiled and winked at him before pulling Draco away with her.  
>"She's wants us to dance." Scorpius chuckled as we caught glimpses of his Mum looking over at us.<br>"No way, you're kidding," I laughed. "Who would have guessed that?"  
>Scorpius looked at me, slightly taken aback, "Rose Weasley? Laughing with me?"<br>I shrugged, "I'm not as horrible as you'd think."  
>"She's going to kill me if I don't ask," Scorpius said placing a hand on my arm, "So, Miss Weasley, care to dance with me?"<br>An upbeat song started playing. IT had an almost salsa to it, "Sure," I smiled, "It won't kill me."  
>If I retreat<br>Words, wars, and symphonies  
>Make room we're taking over here<p>

_Scorpius pulled me out onto the dance floor. We started dancing at with the tempo of the song._

So the gallanting  
>Cold and alone, it suits you well<br>You won't find me perching here again  
>May your feet serve you well<br>And the rest be sent to Hell  
>Where they always have belonged<br>Cold hearts, colder songs

_I couldn't help the smile at the next part of the song._

They will play us out  
>With a song of pure romance<br>Stomp your feet and clap your hands

_Everyone in the room either stomped their feet or clapped their hands along with the beat._

Let's kill tonight!  
>Kill tonight!<br>Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
><em>"You're not ordinary Rose," Scorpius grinned, "But I like it."<em>

Let's kill tonight!  
>Kill tonight!<br>Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
>Let's kill tonight!<p>

_"Is that your way of complimenting a girl Scorpius?" I felt a smile playing at my lips._  
><em>"One who's hated me for the last three years, yes," He laughed. Scorpius' laugh was nice to hear. His voice was so gentle, but his laugh was so strong. He obviously laughed a lot.<em>  
><em>I shook my head at the thought. I must be going crazy.<em>

May your feet serve you well  
>And the rest be sent to Hell<br>Where they always have belonged  
>Cold hearts, colder songs<br>As we danced I felt like a graceful swan. Scorpius must have taken dancing lessons somewhere in his life, "You're an amazing dancer," I smiled up at him.

They will play us out  
>With a song of pure romance<br>Stomp your feet and clap your hands  
>We started clapping our hands as Scorpius asked, "What brought on the nice Rose? Not that I'm complaining."<p>

Let's kill tonight!  
>Kill tonight!<br>Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
>Let's kill tonight!<br>Kill tonight!  
>Show them all you're not the ordinary type<p>

I honestly had no idea. I stated this aloud and Scorpius chuckled, "Must be the holidays."  
>"Must be." I whispered. We stopped talking and concentrated on turns and twirls. Dancing took the place of conversation for that moment.<p>

Let's kill tonight!  
>Kill tonight!<br>Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
>Let's kill tonight!<br>Kill tonight!  
>Show them all you're not the ordinary type<br>Let's kill tonight!

The violin played the song to a close. We ended up next to James and Kaitlyn counting down the New Year, Scorpius' hand still in mine. Before we started counting, I questioned myself about kissing him. It was the norm of what couples did on New Year's, but we weren't a couple. Although he did dance with me… And I could swear there's something there that wasn't there before.  
>10…<br>The countdown began.  
>9…<br>To kiss or not to kiss?  
>8…<br>I looked over at Scorpius. He's eyes wer on my lips, obviously debating the same question.  
>7…<br>He was my sworn enemy… Was I seriously considering kissing him?  
>6…<br>I licked my lips as Scorpius' blue-grey eyes connected with mine. Our eyes were locked on each other waiting for one or the other to make a move.  
>5…<br>4…  
>3…<br>2…  
>1…<br>"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" Everyone screamed. Couples began kissing, such as James and Kaitlyn.  
>Scorpius closed his eyes and leaned toward me. I too, started to lean forward, but pulled away opting to give James a hug instead. "You just pulled me out of a kiss!" James hissed.<br>"And you just _saved_ me from one," I muttered. "Happy New Year Cousin!"  
>Scorpius looked at me questioningly. I walked away from his unanswered questions –and my own at that- and from his smoldering stare with so much confusion. How can one feel so strongly about someone they hate?<p> 


	4. Fourth Year: Vacation All I Ever Wanted

Summer after 4th year

**Rose POV**  
>I closed my eyes and let the rays of the Egyptian sun sink into the deepest parts of my skin. This year had been a stressful one from the start. My fourth year at Hogwarts had been one of harder potions, teachers, Quidditch, and most importantly: me mastering the art of avoidance. One might ask why I would do this, but the answer is a simple one: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. After our liaison, rendezvous, or whatever you want to call it at that New Year's party, I've avoided all contact with the brat. There was no way I was going to let him get to me. Especially in that way. I ALMOST KISSED HIM FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! That was in the past though, and in the past was where it was going to stay.<br>I had only been in Egypt with my mum, Aunt Ginny, and Lily for about an hour. We were still waiting around for the guys when I decided to change into a spaghetti strap top and shorts and soak in some sun. They called about an hour ago saying something about surprises and stuff. I was just ready for them to get here and for our vacation to begin.

**Scorpius POV**  
>"This is a bad idea you two," I said as the two Potter boys grinned mischievously at me.<br>"Bad idea?" James asked, "No sir it is not. For this is a family vacation and you are my brother."  
>"And mine."<br>"And don't forget Liles!" They both proclaimed.  
>"She's crazy about her big brother Scorpius after you spent the last two Holiday breaks with us. Plus," Al grinned at me, "Rose will be there."<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"And," James sang out, "There's no way she can avoid you on a family vacation. We're together all of the time."<br>I cursed myself inwardly for admitting to my crush –or whatever it might be. "It doesn't matter. I'll be a pest to her. Don't you see that?"  
>James clasped my shoulder as he proclaimed, "I guess we'll find out Scorp." He nodded to the chimney, "Remember it's the Welsh Hatchery, Egypt."<br>"There's more than one?" I pondered aloud, inwardly praying it took the conversation off of the subject of mine and Rose's nonexistent relationship.  
>James chuckled and Al grinned, "Nice try mate." His green eyes sparkled as I took my leave into what would all to soon become hell.<p>

**Rose POV**  
>I had to say that Scorpius showing up on my family vacation was a very surprising thing. I kept to myself a lot for the first week. Finally, Uncle Charlie got tired of me being standoffish towards everyone else and picked me up over his shoulder, "Let's go kiddo. We're going for a walk. Ron! Hermione! I'm stealing Rose for a few!"<br>I could hear mum and dad's chuckling as Uncle Charlie carried me off. Charlie walked a good deal before putting me on the ground and spinning me around and round in circles. Once the dizziness from his very random spinning stopped. I started walking past him back to our family, "Wrong way kiddo!" He called out.  
>I looked at him and scowled. He laughed and sat down, patting beside of him for me to join him. I raised my eyebrow and put my hand on my hip, "I'll just stand, thanks."<br>Charlie shrugged before putting his hand over his eyes and looking up at the sun. He ran the same hand through his hair as he asked, "What's going on kiddo?"  
>He looked at me expectantly, wanting me to answer his question. I sighed out, "James… And Albus… Know. I.. Just-"<br>"Out with it," Charlie grinned. "I've had your dad as a brother. Nothing can be worse than that."  
>"They know I don't like Scorpius… At all. So, to force my into some convoluted "friendship" they dragged him along." I shrugged, "I just want this summer to be over."<br>Uncle Charlie nodded his head before pondering what I said. "Tell me, because I truly want to know, why? Why don't you like him? He's been a pretty good kid, especially for a teenage boy." Charlie chuckled and shook his head, reminiscing on his childhood I'm sure.  
>I, on the other hand, was looking at him like he was insane, "He's a Malfoy Charlie. That's reason enough for me not to like him." Uncle Charlie looked at me like he thought I was joking, and then when the realization that I wasn't crossed his features he laughed loudly. "What?" I hissed.<br>Charlie rubbed the side of his jaw and smirked, "Rose, you have to get to know the kid. I mean, he's mum wasn't a Malfoy all of her life. Plus, things have changed since your Dad's time in school. Take the Slytherin House for example," He looked at me thoughtfully, "They have the wittiness of a Ravenclaw, the Bravery of a Gryffindor; I think they're even as thoughtful as the Hufflepuffs. It just depends on how they use their thoughtfulness. They're bursting with tricks," He chuckled, "Like your Uncle's Fred and George; they have pride, which isn't always a bad thing; and they brimming with unending determination. Rose, when we were in school, most Slytherins were evil; that was their main trait. Now, I can honestly tell you, Slytherins are not evil, well most aren't. They're main trait is that determination. Once they set they're heart on something, whether it be good or bad, they're going to keep trying. Just give him a chance okay?"  
>I looked off into the sky, closing my eyes before whispering at a barely perceptible volume, "What if he's like his father? What if he is evil Uncle Charlie?"<br>Uncle Charlie sighed before putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side, "Then you and your cousins will know, and you'll make the right choices. Don't judge a book by its cover or by its preface. The cover's misjudging and the preface, it just the introduction of things. It's not how it has to be. After all, we write our own happy endings."  
>I smiled at my Uncle Charlie as we walked back to our family. When they were in our sights, I remembered something, "Uncle Charlie?"<br>"Yeah?" He grinned down at me.  
>"How did you know how to get back here? I mean, I know you've lived here for a long time but-"<br>Uncle Charlie smirked and nodded toward my feet. I looked down and noticed in front of me, a man's set of footprints going away from our meeting place. I watched as the wind blew the footsteps away.

**Scorpius POV:**  
>These last few days, Rose has acted weird. I mean, she's still Rose. She's kind to her family, but the weird thing was she was smiling at me and… being nice. It was like that New Year's party all over again. One day, after all the adults decided that Rose was done withdrawling from the group I'm sure, Ginny suggested that the older children, meaning everyone but Hugo, Hunter, and Lily, teleport to France with Charlie to spend the evening with some people named Bill and Fleur. I also heard her mention Victoire and Teddy, so I assumed that it was Victoire's parents. First, we were going to Spain, just to spend some time there because James had his heart set on going there.<br>"Great idea," Hermione chirped.  
>"I agree. Gives us some time to spend with the little ones." Hayley added.<br>I recalled my parents trip to Paris this summer and spoke up. "Um, my parents are in Paris. If you all don't mind-"  
>"We could spend some time with them too, if you'd like Scorpius," Charlie smiled at me. He was the tallest, buffest, Weasley I had ever met. I had to admit he scared me slightly, even though I was almost eye level with him.<br>I nodded quickly, and followed in suit with the family. They soon paired off two by two, Molly and Lucy, Albus and Scorpius, Louis and Dominique, Francesca and Georgia, and Victoire and Charlie. Charlie held Victoire's arm as he walked out into thin space and disappeared. The other couples followed suit and soon, Rose and I were the only ones left.  
>She looked around at the empty space around us, "I guess, it's you and me."<br>I shrugged, not feeling the least bit apologetic about the fact. "We have things to talk about anyway." I offered my arm to her.  
>She looked my arm, an obviously strong debate going on within her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before linking arms, "I suppose we do."<p>

Rose's POV:  
>I looked at our linked arms while the other my cousins and Uncle Charlie bustled through Madrid, Spain. "Why have you been ignoring me?" Straight to the point. No dilly-dallying. No beating around the bush.<br>"Wh-what makes you think that I've been ignoring you Scorpius?" I asked, taking the opportunity to pull my arm away from his.  
>Scorpius laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and took a few steps forward, to get away. He laughed again, "See? I can't even put my hand on your shoulder without you wanting to run away."<br>"I wasn't running," I looked over my shoulder at him, "I was just… It was… You were-"  
>"Getting too close to you?" He cocked his head to the side and smirked at me when I made no attempt to answer him. "You, Rose Nymphadora Weasley are afraid."<br>"Me? Afraid?" I laughed a bit and turned back to my family, incompetent to our conversation or presence even. I made no effort to look back at him as I scoffed at the notion, "Really? Of what?You?"  
>"No Rose," He whispered. The next thing I knew I could feel him breathing down my neck. I gasped out before he continued, "You're afraid of liking me. You're afraid of the fact that we almost kissed each other at that New Year's Party."<br>I looked at every direction possible to escape this conversation. "You're crazy," I shook my head and walked over to James. Strangely enough, Kaitlyn was with him. They were both blushing, almost as if I were intruding on something. I nodded at them, not realizing Scorpius had followed me.  
>"I'm not crazy," He said casually looking at me as he walked over to clasp James on the shoulder, "You know it's true." He nodded his head and smiled at me, "You wouldn't have walked away if it wasn't."<br>I rolled my eyes and smiled at Kaitlyn. Through all of my attempts to ignore Scorpius this past year, I had ran into her doing the same with James. We had actually became pretty good friends, "How did you get here Kaitlyn?"  
>She blushed while looking over at James, "My family always goes here on vacation."<br>"Oh," I smiled and looked over at my older cousin, "/That's/ why you were so intrigued by Madrid and begging Uncle Charlie to bring you here the next time we visited." I nodded my head and grimaced at them, "This is a date, isn't it?"  
>James looked away before nodding, and Kaitlyn just looked around a shrugged. "Well then," Scorpius spoke up before putting an arm around me, "Don't mind us you two love birds." Scorpius pulled me away from them as he whispered, "Gives us more time to talk, eh?"<p>

TBC….

I am soooo sorry it took so long. I've been sick, and a new semester started. I know excuses aren't acceptable and what not. I'll try to be more on time with this. XD

**KayRoo- **

I feel a strong need to message you about your review. Not to tell you off or anything like that. ;-) I'm actually kind of sad you aren't on fanfiction yet, because I would rather talk to you in a one on one communication through the message system rather than allowing whomever decides to read this part of the story to read it as well. Alas, I suppose that giving you a message here will do just the same.

I want thank you first off, for even reading my story. =D Secondly, I would like to admit that yes, it could have more within the years that I have given you thus far, but I'm building up to an actually story within these chapters. I'm sorry that you feel as though this "lacks sufficient depth," but as I've stated earlier in this, it is the preface to an actual story.

Truth be told though, there _are_ more chapters to this story. If you wish to read more than what I'm posting here, you can go to link that I'm going to provide below this response. Originally, this story was started to be from different viewpoints from collaborating authors, telling one big story about their characters. This is only one part of that collaboration for I didn't want to steal other people's work for my own. I hope you understand my reasoning in that.

I wasn't trying to get "an entire year into one short," but I _was_ actually trying to provide one significant **day** from that year that was life-changing for the main characters, Rose and Scorpius. Hopefully, with this in mind, you'll take a better liking to the style in which the current chapters have been written. :-D

Also, concerning the fact that most of my chapters have been "event-lacking," (I agree 100% that they have been) but as I have already stated, the first few chapters are building up to the actually story. The actually first chapter of this story, I suppose, could be considered **this chapter**. I was just giving some background information within the last few chapters on how each character felt for the other. I _**strongly**_ suggest checking out the longer version of this story to you. I think you'd like it.

I'm glad you're looking forward to this part, and I truly do thank you for this review. It was an eye opener on my part, that there was information **I was hording and assumed the reader** automatically knew. I hope that this little note doesn't cause you to feel offended at all, because _truly_, you're simply trying to better my own writing. I will try my hardest to make my chapters better. I already knew they were lacking, and I was just waiting for someone to call me out on it. So thank you yet again, and I hope you enjoy the story! =-)

**~Shipping Bellsper And Bellared**

(quibblo) (take away the parentheses & this).com/quiz/fRv2TxL/Its-Real-Its-Magic-A-Harry-Potter-Next-Generation-love-story?story_chapter=1

TBC- Yes, that means that there is going to be more to Rose/Scorpius from the Summer after 4th year. :) Hope you like it!


	5. Fourth Year: Don't Get So Catty

***Summer after 4th year**** (continued)***

***Rose POV***  
>Luckily that day, I was able to doge talking more to Scorpius by clinging to a very lonely Victoire, who was missing Teddy. Of course, thanks to my talk with Charlie I couldn't be "anti-social" anymore. Since James and Kaitlyn were dating I had developed a plan. I wrote a letter one day begging Kaitlyn to spend the rest of her vacation with us. I couldn't avoid Scorpius by myself anymore. He was getting so brave that he was making comments… In front of my dad/. I really just wanted to punch him; just one good sucker punch to the cheek.

"Why don't we just start snogging already?" He grinned at me one day over breakfast.

I dropped the fork of scrambled eggs I was holding. It was just me, my dad, Scorpius, My Aunts Ginny and Hayley, James, Albus, and Victoire, at the table. I couldn't stop the glare that followed.

"What was that Scorpius?" My dad scowled at me, then the blonde rat.

"Oh nothing sir," He smiled at my dad, and then glanced at me, "Just mumbling about James snogging his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Aunt Ginny chirped up, "What girlfriend?" She looked over at me and smiled brightly, "Is /that/ the girl you want to go spend the rest of the summer with?"

It was /my/ turn to glare at dad, "/He/ won't let me go, but she might be coming here." I grinned at James. He looked like he was in shock.

"Ron you should let the poor girl go," She nagged my father, "It's obvious she hasn't been in the best mood lately. She needs a change of scenery. "

Dad started muttering about snogging, his daughter, and a change of scenery. I quickly excused myself, hoping Merlin himself would stop Scorpius from following me.

***Scorpius Pov***

Merlin knows that I was getting tired of Rose's façade of hating me. I was obviously rattling her bones, though, with my comments when her father was near. I have to admit, I also got a pretty big kick of Ronald's own reactions to them. The tiniest bit of me felt guilty for making his blood boil so much,** */**_**but/***_ it wasn't /_my/_ fault he hated me and my father so much. It was technically the Malfoy lineages fault for cursing us with such malevolent acts throughout our family's history. Yes, I admit it; my father took the dark mark, but he had his reasons. /_None/_ of which were evil. Some were stupid, childish perhaps, and I'm sure I've already mentioned /_stupid/_, but none were evil. Luckily, my mum and I were closer than me and father, and she had taught me to never judge a book by its cover. Rose, Rose was obviously a Daddy's girl who aimed to please. The funny thing about this whole situation, though, is that /_I/_ can't leave it alone. Better yet, I can't leave /_her/_ alone. Ever since New Year's, I've been trying my hardest to get her attention, but she still hates me. Okay, so /_maybe/_ the little snide comments would have to stop, but she was giving me the cold shoulder before then too. She was so sweet to me the morning of the day we went to Madrid and Paris, but now, she was avoiding me… /_Just me/_. And, I must say, it was obvious. So obvious, others noticed.

"What was /_that/ _Scorp?" James asked after breakfast today, smiling at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, acting the fool.

"Do you /_want/ _Rose to start ignoring everyone again?" He chuckled. Deep down, I knew James would hate that. He was truly close with his cousin, almost as close to her as Albus, maybe closer.

"She won't." I stated shrugging casually.

"Just because she's giving you the cold shoulder doesn't mean she won't start with the rest of us again. Besides, you need to keep those /_lovers quarrels/_ private," He teased.

About that time, the twins were walking by with sneaky grins plastered on their faces and boxes in their arms. "So, is Rosa playing _'/keep away from Scorpius/'_ again?" The first twin asked, giggling and batting her eye lashes.

I took in a deep breath and nodded my head, "She is."

"Then we're just gonna have to fix that," The second twin grinned wildly at her sister before looking at the boxes they had in their arms and doubling over in laugher.

"Now, now, Gia," The first twin, presumably Francesca, proclaimed.

"I know." Georgia sassed her twin before grinning at us, "It's a surprise."

James and I looked at each other and then to the boxes they were holding; each of us holding our own fear and curiosity in our hands.

"You know, Scorpius," continued Georgia after a long silence, "If it's because of the /_red hair/ _that you like Rose so much,"

"We wouldn't ignore you," Francesca winked. They giggled and smiled while they walked away from us.

"Bunch of flirts," Al, who just showed up here somewhere between then and now, chuckled.

"That's our cousins for you," James howled.

"I wouldn't be talking," I caught myself smiling, "/_Mr. Kaitlyn Hastings/!_"

Al cracked up, as did myself, but James simply smiled with pride, "You're just jealous," He proclaimed, "You're jealous that I got a date with the girl I like, and that she's not giving me the cold shoulder."

Al and I both outright denied that. The fact was, I was insanely jealous of that. If only Rose would give me one chance at friendship, I'd be okay. /_Just friends/._

***Rose's POV***

Kaitlyn had written a promising letter back to me about coming to spend the next few nights with me and my family. She mainly stressed the fact that she had to share something with me; explain to me actually. I sat down the morning she was to come and let myself be Lily's Barbie until Kaitlyn got there.

By the time Lily was finished I had a Waterfall Braid on the left and right side of my head those worked into one simple French Braid in the back. I had to admit, for 13, Lily knew how to braid. While she was finishing my hair, someone apparated into the living room. I ran out of Liles room and down the stairs as hard as I could when I heard a thump and Aunt Ginny saying something about the chimney. "Kaitly-" I exclaimed, only to pause at the sight of a ton of luggage and a small black and white cat, too big to be a kitten but to small at the same time. I looked at it's pretty fur and greed eyes, "Hey there," I smiled and knelt down to pet her, and she purred and hummed as I continued to scratch her ears. /_She must be Kaitlyn's cat/._ I thought to myself. I grinned in satisfaction and looked down at the cat, "I can't wait 'til Kaitlyn gets here."

While bestowing my excitement onto the cat, James and Al showed up. "Kaitlyn's coming?"

Al chuckled at James, "Don't even know that your own girlfriend is gonna be here James?" He teased, "Some boyfriend."

"Stop," James hissed. Obviously, Al had been torturing him all day about Kaitlyn; Scorpius too no doubt. Al eventually grew tired of the silent room and left. James sat down cross-legged and watched me, not noticing the cat that was perching on my lap. He smiled, "I really like her Rosa. I don't know… I can't explain it, but she seems… She's really… And when I look at her… Rosa, I just-"

I started laughing, and my poor cousin tossed me a look of concern and horror, "I'm not laughing at what you're saying!" I immediately said, still chuckling a bit. "I was laughing at how tongue-tied you get about her, and about the look in your eye. It's obvious you like her."

"Yeah," James smiled and looked down. Apparently, while he was mulling things over, he noticed the cat. "I, I think I've seen that cat before."

"You should," I laughed moving the cat, which was very stiff looking, possibly nervous about something. I looked down at her in concern. She looked up at me and let out a sweet little meow. I smiled and turned my attention back to James, "She's your girlfriend's cat." I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before going to get dressed for the day ahead of us.

***Scorpius POV***

The smell of chicken casserole and chocolate cake, among others, filled the air. My stomach rumbled for lunch as I stumbled in the next room. I thought I was walking into mine and Al's room, but alas I didn't. It was Rose's room. How did I know this, one might wonder? Well, Rose was there adjusting a Slytherin green top she had just put on. "Sorry," I immediately directed my eyes to the floor.

"What the hell?" She yelled, pulling her shirt down more.

"I-didn't-see-anything!" I yelled back.

"Still!" She screamed, "Why in the bloody universe are /_you/_ doing in my room?"

"I thought it was Al's room!"

"Well it's not!" Rose shrieked, "Get out! Before my father gets up here!"

I turned to leave the room, but my footsteps faltered at another scream, a guy… James?

***Rose's POV***

Scorpius and I looked at each other before running down the hallway and stairs into the living room where James was at, "Nothing to see here," He was exclaiming to our family, Kaitlyn in his arms, "Just excited to see my girlfriend." He pulled her closer, which caused her to frown a bit. /_What was going on?/_

Everyone left aside from me, Scorpius, Al, and Ginny. "Going to introduce me James? Or do I have to make Rose?" Ginny turned to smile at me, before looking to Scorpius and dropping her gaze to our linked hands. An even bigger smile played at Aunt Ginny's lips as she looked to Kaitlyn, "I'm James' mum," she said pulling her into a hug, "And I hope you have fun here." She looked at me and Scorpius again before turning to Al, "Come on Al, let's leave the couples' alone." Aunt Ginny left as she was talking to Al.

Al stayed behind long enough to snicker as I pulled my hand away from Scorpius and glared at the two of them. Scorpius ran his hand through his hair , looked to me as realization of what Ginny thought hit him, and licked his lips, "Well," He muttered in my ear, blushing all sorts of red, "I guess, we'll have to fix that later." He walked toward the stairs, and my eyes didn't leave until he had disappeared. /_What was *that* supposed to mean?/_

"Cute," James chuckled, obviously nervous about something, "When did you two get together? Knew you would eventually."

"We're not and you know it," I said immediately, "What's wrong?" I glanced between the two, James licking his lips -his nervous habit- and Kaitlyn -refusing to make eye contact and biting her lip profusely. "Tell me, /_now/_."

James stepped back and looked at Kaitlyn, overdramatic franticness overwhelming him, "She's pregnant," He said after some time.

Kaitlyn had a face of shock as she shrieked at James, "I AM NOT! TAKE IT BACK!" She slapped him.

"/_Oww that hurt/_!" James laughed out sarcastically.

"I'll bite you! I will claw your eyes out in your sleep!" She screamed.

I was very lost, and so very confused throughout the rest of their argument, but it ended as follows.

"What would you rather me have said? /_The truth/_?" James laughed a bit, looking at Kaitlyn curiously.

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it abruptly, turning to me. "Promise not to freak out?"

"Okay," I whispered, still confused.

"You have become one of my best friends." She stated before holding her hands up, "Don't freak out."

I nodded my head and bit my lip as I watched. Before my eyes, Kaitlyn turned into a cat. Not just any cat, but the cat that moments ago I was petting. "You're a cat?" I whispered, still confused. I didn't get why Kaitlyn thought I'd be freaked out. We had seen Animagi before. This was nothing new. Kaitlyn's cat head bobbed up and down, answering my question.

"Well," I looked at the two, tension filling the air, "I'm going to leave you two alone. Kaitlyn," I looked to her and she tilted her head in question, "You're in my room. Mum's fixing a bed for you now."

She nodded her head once and I left the room to let them get their anger out. It was obviously there.

*~That night!~*

"So, you two aren't dating?" I laughed.

"No," Kaitlyn smiled at me, "What about you and Scorpius? I thought you two were."

"Well, it would be tragic if we were," I sighed, "because I have sworn to loath him for all eternity."

We were consumed by giggles, something I normally didn't do with girls. "I can't believe those two," She sighed, "When will they give up?"

"James won't," I sighed, "He actually likes you. Maybe you should try being his friend."

"And Scorpius doesn't like you?" She laughed before running her hand through her hair, eyes looking nervous, she looked at me almost wild eyed and licked her lips, leaning into me, " /_"Well,"/_ and that's all I heard him say, but still yet. He likes you Rose. Maybe /_you/_ should be friends with /_him/_."

"I'll be friends with Scorpius, if you'll be friends with James." I countered, thinking she'd never go for it.

She shrugged and snickered a bit before putting her hand forward, "Deal."

I was stunned and debated my options rather quickly before taking her hand and shaking it, "Deal," I said right as a loud band emerged through the halls. It was well past 1 in the morning.

Kaitlyn and I looked at each other before running to our door. Everyone was in the hallway, including a half-naked Scorpius. I had to admit, his black a green pajama pants looked good on him, especially with his newly acquired abs. Kaitlyn jabbed me in the stomach before mumbling, "Don't droll all over the place."

Fireworks filled the halls, followed by Gia and Franny's hysterical laughter. We were all angry and yelling by the time the adults got upstairs. "To bed all of you!" Uncle Harry exclaimed.

"Except you two!" Aunt Hayley chimed in, pointing to the twins. "I know you were behind this."

"But Mum," Gia exclaimed.

"There's no proof!" Fran continued.  
>Aunt Hayley pointed to her head and said, "I have proof."<p>

I walked away with everyone else and fell asleep as soon as my face hit the pillow.


	6. Where The Lines Overlap

*Summer after 4th year (continued)*

*Rose POV*

The next few days became an unspoken challenge of sorts between me and Kaitlyn. We had been trying our hardest to be nice and friendly toward James and Scorpius only to have something blow up in our face. For me, it was Aunt Ginny making comments about us being a couple and my father fuming about it. I would simply glare at Scorpius, knowing this whole thing was his fault for holding my hand in front of Ginny. For Kaitlyn, it was James being an outright git. He would make cat noises when we were alone at random times of the day or make kissy faces at her in front of the adults. The adults thought this was cute teenage love, but you could see the spark in Kaitlyn's eyes. A few days of our friendship attempts caused us both to reconsider, "Look, Rosa," Kaitlyn had adopted James and Al's nickname for me very quickly, "I know you _love and adore_ falling over Scorpius all of the time, but-"

"Agreed," I said, knowing –surely- that she'd say we had to stop this.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" She laughed out.

I rolled my eyes, "What were you going to say Kat?"

She grinned and giggled to herself before continuing, "As you already know surely, you're falling for Scorp," She didn't even wait for the smart arsed comment I had on the tip of my tongue before continuing, "And as cute as that is to witness, shouldn't we hang out with them on our own?"

_/What did she just say?/_

"Wait," I blinked my eyes, "What? /_Why_?"/

"Because," She laughed, "Just if you," Kaitlyn touched the tip of my nose, "_/__Agree/_ that you love and adore Scorpius –and you did- then you should spend some alone time with him!"

Kaitlyn was laughing hysterically, and I was in shock. I didn't expect her to twist my words like that, "You're /_worse/_ than James!" I felt my mouth curving into a smile as I realized, "You're getting closer to him, aren't you?"

Kaitlyn was blushing, "Is that a problem?"

"No," I laughed, reassurance clear in my voice, "It's just, I thought you were having as horrible of time becoming friends with James as I was with Scorpius."

Kaitlyn laughed and shook her head, "James is," She opened her mouth but closed it almost immediately, thinking about what she would say, "He's so annoying," She busted out, "But at the same time, he can be so sweet… I just, Rose… I-"

"Speechless?" I smiled. Kaitlyn's blush deepened, and I already didn't think she could get any more red. I chuckled at her blush and whispered lowly, "You know it's okay right? To like him? He's not that bad of a guy."

Kaitlyn closed her eyes, and I could almost see the butterflies leaving her stomach as she nodded her head, "But Rosa," I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Kaitlyn smiled brightly, the biggest smile I'd ever seen her smile, "Just remember to follow your own advice yeah? I mean, after these past few days…. Scorpius doesn't seem to be a Malfoy. He doesn't act like his dad at all. I suspect you already know that, but you know it's okay right?" She grinned cheekily, eyes sparkling, "To like him? He's not _/__that/_bad of a guy."

I felt myself chuckling as Kaitlyn pulled me into a hug, and I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face after she said that. I don't know why. I just couldn't. "Look, if you and James want a day to your selves, say maybe the beaches of Greece, Scorpius and I will go with you to Greece and then we'll part ways from there." She looked at me, almost as if she didn't believe that we'd really part, and I couldn't help but laugh, "We'll have to go. You know that right? They wouldn't let a "young couple" go off alone. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Al had to go too."

She smiled at me, understanding all over her face as she pulled me into another hug, "Thanks Rosa. You have no idea how much this means to me."

I pulled away from the hug, smiling, "I think I do," I said studying her eyes, and seeing that those sparks I had saw before, were just her hating that she likes James. I laughed again and jumped off of my bed to stretch, "Well," I said raising my arms over my head to stretch them, "I guess I should go find Scorpius and let him know we're going on our first "date," shouldn't I?" I couldn't stop from laughing at my silly joke.

Kaitlyn smiled before yawning and joining me in stretching as she got out of her bed, "And I should find James and let the bonding begin."

"You really like him, Kat?" Kaitlyn looked around, thinking about how to word her answer; something that she only did when we were first getting to know each other and she didn't want to answer the question, "Out with it."

"Well," Kaitlyn stood a bit taller, the blush returning to her face, "James is funny and I, I think he's a lot nicer than I gave him credit for," She was babbling and still looking for the right words to say, "He's brilliant when it comes to the… uh business," I knew she meant his pranking gang, but didn't say anything in case an adult was to round the corner into our room, "And I, I seriously I think I do Rose. I mean, it's like you and Scorpius. I don't want to like him, but I do."

"But," I said, trying to figure out what she meant, "I don't like Scorpius. He's a prat."

Kaitlyn grinned a knowing smile, "Keep telling yourself that Rosa, and also keep sneaking out of the room at night to go to the loo just in hopes of getting to see him in his jams again." She died laughing, yet again reminding me of James.

"Don't you have a date or something?" I could feel my own cheeks redden as I remembered Scorpius waiting on me to get out of the bathroom just last night, in those very pajama bottoms._ /__I should__ *__not*__like him so much… But I don't like him at all./_

Kaitlyn's eyes began to sparkle and she practically skipped out the room. I followed with a smile, deciding that time away from my family with Scorpius was probably exactly what I needed; maybe we would be friends.

*Scorpius POV*

"Ready boys?" I asked looking to my left, at James, and to my right, at Albus.

They both nodded and grinned maliciously. "It's time for a little payback," Albus grinned, "No one messes with my good dreams and gets away with it… Not even my cousins."

"Ditto," James grinned.

"Besides, if not now, when? Madeline is with Liles."

"And Katie Kat is with Rose. You know those two, they'd try and stop us."

"Are you sure then?" I beamed, "You both know I don't want to do this. No matter how funny it would be."

"Oh stop it Scorp," James huffed.

"You want to get back at them just as badly as we do," Al smirked.

"Right then," I sighed, "Let's do this gents." I walked over to where the twins were tanning and smiled my most charming smile, "Morning ladies."

The giggled and returned with a simple, "Morning," batting their lashes at me and trying their best to show some form of flirtation.

"So, Scorpius," Gia grinned, "Are you sure you want silly ol' Rosie?"

"Are you_ /__really/_ sure?"

"I'm sure," I smiled noticing Al and James creeping up behind us, "But you two lovely ladies will surely find someone soon."

They burst into giggles as James and Al pulled out their wands. James carefully preformed a spell that insured their prank wouldn't fail. "You two, tell me about pranking," I smiled, "You two seem to love it."

They looked at each other and grinned.

"Sit down Scorpius," Fran grinned.

"We'll tell you all you want to know," Gia finished.

I smiled and sat down as James moved his wand in one swift movement. The girls started turning violet a growing larger, like a balloon, by the second.

"What'd you do?" They screamed at me.

"Nothing," I smirked, "Just a mere distraction."

James howled as he ran over to the twins, giving them two pieces of rope that were tied to the house, "Hold tight," He nodded his head once the twins had hold of the rope and Al came forward.

/"_Immobulus!_"/ The girls froze in midair. We heard someone rounding the corner and took off running.

"I can't believe we did that," I said, trying to hold back laughter.

"I can," Albus laughed out, "They bloody deserved it!"

James was in a laughing fit when Kaitlyn stumbled upon us, "There you are!" She walked up to him, smiling. Al muttered about going to take pictures of the twins like that while he could and I just smiled at my friend, turning to leave, "Oh! Scorpius," Kaitlyn called after me. I turned around and looked at her. She was grinning enormously, "Rosa is looking for you. It'd be best if you found her."

"What'd I do /now/?" I groaned. Rose had been angry with me since Kaitlyn got here.

Kaitlyn pondered my question before she winked at me, "It's just for the best if you find her. Said something about a date, I do believe."

And that was all it took for me to go running. /_A date with Rose./_

*Rose POV*

I had searched the whole house over for Scorpius when I literally ran into Aunt Hayley. "Is something wrong dear?" She asked, helping me up from where I had fallen on the floor.

I shook my head and looked around the kitchen, the last room I had to check, "Just looking for Scorpius."

Aunt Hayley smiled and nodded her head, "Well, you just missed him. He was practically running through the hall. I figured he was looking for you," She nodded to the table, "Sit down and he'll be here before you know it."

I nodded my head and sat down. Aunt Hayley poured us each a glass of tea before joining me. "I hope the four of you have fun at Greece today," She winked at me, and I smiled. My Aunt Hayley had powers most witches would fell lucky to have, "And don't worry about your dad. He won't find out until after you leave. Kaitlyn and James are talking to your mum and Aunt Ginny right now I'm sure."

"There you are," an exhausted voice called coming down the stairs.

Aunt Hayley stood up and gave Scorpius her cup of tea before winking at me again and leaving us alone with a, "I must go find the twins. First day off of their punishment and something tells me they're getting themselves into trouble."

Scorpius chuckled at Hayley's comment, and I secretly wondered what he knew but didn't get the chance to ask. "I was told," Scorpius grinned at me flirtatiously, "that you want me to go on a date with me."

I was flustered by his forwardness, and reminded myself to kick James for rubbing off on Kaitlyn later, "/No_oo/_. James and Kaitlyn want alone time. We have to go with them to Greece so they can hang out alone."

"And we'll be alone…_ /__Together/?_" Scorpius chuckled, grinning bigger, "That, my friend, is a _/__date/_."

"Is not!" I exclaimed

"Is too!" He fired back.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Whatever," I huffed, "Will you go?"

Scorpius sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well, I _/__could/_ go… To help James out… Being stuck with you will be a pain," He smirked, "But I'll endure it, I'm sure."

I felt myself grinning as I stared into Scorpius' eyes and started to make a smart arsed comment as Kaitlyn slammed a hand down between us on the table and leaned into my face, "What part of "let's go," "guys come on," do you two love birds not understand?" She smiled widely.

_/Just what she and James needed, more time together./ _ I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, secretly wondering how long Scorpius and I had been starring at each other.

*Scorpius POV*

I stood at the chimney with James and Kaitlyn. Rose was walking over to us, a wicked glint in her eyes. She stood next to me and actually smiled; then she kicked James in the butt. Kaitlyn busted out laughing as James jumped, "That's for corrupting my friend," She chuckled before stepping up to the chimney with floo powder in her hand and disappearing.

I heard James muttering, "That hurt," to Kaitlyn as I followed Rose.

*To Be Continued… :-)*


	7. You Don't Know You're Beautiful

**Rose POV**

I didn't realize Scorpius was right on my heels, and had in fact snatched my hand until we landed in the, strangely ice cold, waters. I didn't say anything or bother pulling my hand from his as I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. I felt my mouth curving into a smile as the sound became even more soothing to me. It didn't bother me as much as it should have when Scorpius whispered, "You have no idea, do you?" his lips practically nibbling against my earlobe.  
>I had no clue what he meant, but that question made me smile involuntarily, "Oh, whatever Scorpius! You're so full of it!"<br>I still had no clue what he meant by his question, but that seemed to be the appropriate answer because, out of the corner of my eye, I saw that it got an amazing smile out of him. I didn't realize what he was doing as his hands went into the water surrounding us until that water was all over me. "Scorpius! You _did not_ just splash me!"  
>Scorpius grinned and chuckled before flinging more water my way, "So what if I did <em>Weasley<em>? What are you gonna do about it?"  
>"I'm soooo going to kill you, Malfoy," I smirked chasing after Scorpius. After only seconds of running I slammed into his back. Scorpius spun around in time to catch me and nodded to what had caught his sight. I was amazed to see James and Kaitlyn, but I was surprised because James was about to kiss her. "There you two are!" I exclaimed, smiling wider as Kaitlyn glared at me…. <em>She wanted to kiss him?<em> I shook my head a bit and reminded myself to ask her later. "How are we supposed to avoid you when we have no idea where you're going?"  
>"You were doing a great job before," James muttered, causing Kaitlyn to giggle as he pulled her to her feet.<br>"What about Al and Madeline?" Kaitlyn asked looking around.  
>"Well," Scorpius piped up quickly, "They probably want to be alone. Albus is trying to "sort out his feelings," I believe is what he called it."<br>James and I exchanged an amused glance, both knowing his brother was insane about Madeline. "Let's just part ways here," Kaitlyn said grinning at the three of us, "Where are we exactly, Rose? You just said Andros, but I have no clue what part of Greece we're in."  
>"The Cyclades," I smiled at her, "We're a fairy rid away from the mainland. We're about an hour and a half away from Athens."<br>I saw Kaitlyn's eyes brighten. She pretty much pinpointed our destination in her head's my guess, "Great. Okay, so we'll leave them a note… How though?"  
>Scorpius looked around like the answer was obvious, "We owl them. There should be an owl tower nearby. Mum, Dad and I came to Andros once on vacation. We'll send him the letter."<br>Kaitlyn nodded her head and continued her dictation, "Tell them to meet us at the Acropolis, but the four of us are meeting beforehand." She smiled and winked at me, "I know you're dying to see the Parthenon too, Rosa. Plus," She rolled her eyes toward James and Scorpius, "These two wouldn't enjoy it as much as we would."  
>I laughed as we said our goodbyes, James and Kaitlyn going in one direction, myself and Scorpius in the other. We didn't stop until we found the owling station that Scorpius was talking about. The reason I chose to go to Andros or The Cyclades in general, is because they are very magic oriented and muggles always seem to think the magic around them is just being away from home in such a diverse culture. "So," Scorpius smiled at me after he finished Kaitlyn's directions in a very entrancing script, "What now, Weasley?"<br>"Well, Malfoy," I smirked, "Before we caught my cousin and my best friend snogging, I believe I was about to kill you."  
>Scorpius laughed and stretched his arms in the air, "No thank you. I don't believe I'd fancy that today."<br>"Then what, pray tell, do you suggest we do?" I asked, refusing not to smirk.  
>"Well, Weasley,"<br>I rolled my eyes as I interrupted him, "Stop with the last name bit _Malfoy_. We aren't our parents, are we?"  
>Scorpius smirked a little and shrugged, "Some days I wonder." He looked at me a long time before continuing, "As I was saying, <em>Rose<em>, being at a beach and what not… We don't get to go swimming too much in Egypt, and you, you my dear could work on that tan."  
><em>How did he know that I wanted a tan? Mum never let me leave our commons without placing some sort of sunscreen on in Egypt.<em> "Well,"  
>"Come on <em>Weasley<em>," He taunted, "What's it going to hurt? Summer's over in a few days, and then we'll be going home to go school shopping." As if he hadn't already convinced me a long time ago, he continued, "/Tan/, Pale skin goes bye-bye… And you're getting to spend time with yours truly." He gestured to himself.  
>I pushed my hand against his check as I blushed a bit, "You're a git who's full of himself. Besides, I didn't come ready to swim or tan for that matter."<br>Scorpius' eyes brightened up as he nodded to a shop. The front window had a golden bikini in the mirror with scarlet accents. "I don't have any money."  
>Scorpius rolled his eyes and pulled me into the store, I was doing everything but kicking and screaming. Yes, I mean biting and pinching him! I really didn't want to steal a swim suit, and I had a feeling he'd be the one to convince me to do just that. Scorpius left me in the middle of the store to go over to the sales clerk. The clerk seemed to immediately recognize Scorpius, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.<p>

**Scorpius POV**

I didn't realize how much I had paid attention to Rose's complaints to Kaitlyn about not getting a tan until this moment. Of all the things I could have said to interest her in swimming, I used tanning? Really? I probably shouldn't know half as much about this family as I do. _Oh my, what would father say?_ I chuckled at my thought as I walked up to the cashier. "Hi, I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."  
>The clerk's, Benjamin his name tag read; Benjamin's dreary eyes snapped open immediately, "Oh my," He looked at me before nodding his head, "Your grandmother isn't in today Scorpius. Is your mum with you? Surely your Gran would've told your mum."<br>I smiled and shook my head gesturing back to Rose with one swift move of the hand, "I'm here on a first date, and well, we were stupid enough to leave our swim clothes back with everyone else."  
>"Oh, I see," Benjamin's eyes glittered as they skimmed from me to Rose, "Nice couple. I'll have to call your Gran. I'm sure she won't mind at all, and I suppose I'm billing your father?"<br>I nodded my head, imagining my dad's own head exploding when he saw I had bought a Weasley clothing; a bikini to top it all. "Is Granddad here? Should I tell him the colors?" I asked wearing a teasing smile. Truth be told, I pulled Rose into this shop because I wanted my grandparents on my Mum's side to meet her first. I had grown up in France, and moved to the United Kingdom when I was about 7. Being bilingual was a plus, but because of the move, I didn't get to see much of my maternal grandparents anymore. Especially since there move to Greece.  
>"No," Benjamin said with a sigh, "They took the day off. Marina is in back though." He went right back to the phone, calling Gran I'm sure.<br>I turned around to wink at Rose and tell her I'd be a minute. She just smiled and nodded, looking around the small shop in awe. I went into the back room, and saw my Aunt in her working mode, "AUNT MARINA!" I called.  
>Marina swerved in her chair an excited smile on her face, "Scorp! It's you! Where's your mum?"<br>I smiled a bit, "Not with me. I'm on vacation with my friend's family and we, uh, forgot our swim clothes."  
>Aunt Marina grinned widely, "Well Scorp, I can have your black and green trunks ready in no time. Anything you want inscribed?"<br>I smiled genuinely as I said, "Just my initials, S.H.M."  
>"No problem, she twitched her nose (just like on the Muggle show Bewitched) and looked at a pair of black shorts. "Should be ready in seconds. Now, what about your friends?"<br>I smiled, for once feeling the blush swarm up my face, "Well, there's only one with me today… And, um, she'd like that gold and scarlet bikini in the display I think."  
>"What's her size?" My aunt asked, a sneaky smirk appearing on her face.<br>"It'll… I know it'll fit her. Just trust me."  
>Marina laughed, touching one of my bright red cheeks, "You watch her that much?" She shook her head and sighed, "What about her? Does she want anything inscribed?"<br>"Um, I'm not sure… Just R.N.W. should work."  
>"Her initials?" Marina asked. I blushed again, causing her to laugh, "And what does that stand for?" She asked as she waved her wand, causing the item that was once on display to lie on the table as needles and threads vandalized it.<br>"Rose Nymphadora Weasley," I said with pride.  
>"Oh?" Aunt Marina seemed shocked but that all too soon changed into a full out smile, "I'm <em>sure <em>your father loves that."  
>"Of course," I chuckled, "We're barely friends. I'm just spending the day with her because my best friend, her cousin Albus, is on a date."<br>"Un-huh," It was obvious my aunt didn't believe a word I said. "I'm sure you believe that what you're saying is a convincing lie Scorp, but it's not." She looked at our swimsuits and made sure they were completely finished. My initials were inscribed with green and silver thread. Rose's with gold, not thread, actual pure gold on the scarlet accents. "I'm calling your Mum to tell her about this little charge to your father's bank account. Don't want him throwing a hissy fit, do we?" She said touching the tip of my nose, "And to find out more about your girlfriend."  
>"She's <strong>not<strong> my girlfriend," _Yet._ I couldn't stop the blushing anymore. There was no use in even trying. "And if you want to meet her, she's outside."  
>That was all it took for my aunt to go running outside. I followed behind her, caring the swimsuits in my arms and trying my hardest to suppress the groan inside of me. My aunt was going to ruin things for me, I was sure. <p>

**Rose's POV**

"Hi there," A blonde who reminded me of someone I couldn't quite place smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, "I'm Marina."  
>"Oh," I muttered, not sure what else to do.<br>"Rose," Scorpius smiled brightly at me, "This is my aunt. She, too, is convinced we're a couple."  
>I couldn't help but find that funny, "Yeah, right." I looked up at Marina, who was only a few inches taller than I was, "We're not. I promise. Can I change in your loo?" I grinned, making sure to glare at Scorpius for spending a single dime on me as I took the two-piece in my hand.<br>"Of course you can!" Marina giggle, "Of course, and Scorp, you can use the employee's."  
>I made a bee-line for the door she pointed to, trying to avoid the fabric in my hands.<p>

**Scorpius POV**

I made it out into the main lobby before Rose. Marina was smiling and looking at me, nodding her head, "I like her. Don't mess it up, okay? Whatever it is… Don't mess it up."  
>I rolled my eyes at my dear aunt, "Don't you have work to do?"<br>About that time, Rose stepped out of the loo. She had her tee-shirt and jeans on instead of the swim suit, "You're not going to swim in those are you Rosa?" I smiled at her, assuming she wouldn't mind me using the nickname everyone else had adapted.  
>Marina jabbed me in the side and gave Rose a sympathetic look, "Did it not fit?"<br>"Oh," Rose smiled up at my aunt, "It fits.. I uh… I just-"  
>"You're shy," Aunt Marina grinned, nodding her head. "Hang on one second," She mumbled going to the back room.<br>As soon as she was out of the room Rose wore what had become her signature pout around me, "You are not to spend a dime on me." She growled.  
>"I'm not," I smirked, not telling her my father was. "It's a family business. After all of those summer's working around here, they owe me."<br>"Oh," She mumbled clutching the tee-shirt tighter around her body, "Still. I'm going to pay you back for it Scorpius," Rose whispered softly.  
>"Have fun," I smiled at her, "That's how you can pay me back." <p>

**Rose's POV**

"Have fun," Scorpius grinned cheekily, "That's how you can pay me back."  
>I blushed a deep scarlet as his aunt came into the room, "Aww," She turned back and grinned at Scorpius, "What have you done to this poor girl, Scorp? She's redder than an angry Mandrake Root."<br>Scorpius laughed and mumbled under his breath, "She's embarrassed easily. Can't take a simple compliment about how beautiful she is."  
>Marina, I believe her name was, chuckled and turned to me placing a scarlet wrap in my hands with the same embroidered initials the scarlet ties of one side of my bottoms had. I nodded to her and looked to Scorpius. I wasn't dropping the shirt 'til he turned around.<br>"What?" He asked, not picking up as to why I was staring at him.  
>His aunt rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. "Go on Sweetie," she smiled at me before moving her hand to Scorpius' eyes.<br>I quickly dropped the shirt in the floor and shrugged the wrap on tightly, "Thanks," I smiled at Marina, finally realizing how much she looked like a younger version of Scorpius' mother.  
>Marina laughed, turning Scorpius around, who I might add looked very confused until he saw my wrap on. Then he gave me a wicked smirk, "You're not going to swim in that are you?"<br>"So what if I do _Malfoy_?" I put emphasis on his last name, before turning to Marina, "Thank you very, very much,"  
>With that I skipped out of the store hearing only the beginning of Marina's sentence, "Feisty one-"<br>Indeed I was a feisty little red-head. I always would be.

**Scorpius POV**

"Feisty one, that Rose," Marina smiled at my before teasingly adding, "She fits in perfect with the family already!"  
>I rolled my eyes as my aunt continued to laugh. She finally stopped after about a minute and grinned at me, "Go on and find your girlfriend! I'm going to call your mother."<br>I had the door halfway open when I processed what she said, "She's not my girlfriend!"  
>Rose was at the door and smirking at my comment, "According to my aunt, that's a different story."<br>"Same with mine," He grinned at me.  
>I didn't notice his hand had enveloped my own until we were walking across the shore. I pulled my hand free and ran it through my hair, swopping back my bangs. "So, I'm going to tan," I smiled at him as I untied my wrap and removed it, "Do whatever you want."<br>Scorpius rolled his eyes and lay down on the beach, "Come on then, let's tan!" He pulled me down next to him, his arm around my shoulder.  
>"Scorpius!" I laughed pushing him away from me, "Seriously?"<br>Scorpius himself was trying to hold back a few chuckles, "Yes seriously. Now tan."  
>I rolled my eyes before closing them tight. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, using Scorpius' arm as a pillow.<p>

**Scorpius' POV**

I woke up, a slight pain surrounding my body, noticing my arms wrapped around Rose, who sleeping on my chest. I sighed in contentment I the setting sun came into view. I closed my eyes, and let sleep overtake me again.  
>When I woke up the second time, it wasn't a serene as the first. "YOU LET US SLEEP! SCORPIUS! GET YOUR BUTT UP AND EXPLAIN THIS PLEASE!" Rose was yelling pointing to the starry sky above.<br>"That would be stars Rose," I yawned.  
>"No you blundering idiot! <em>Explain<em> how you could let us sleep through the sun set! We're supposed to be in Athens now! Probably home even! What time is it?"  
>I blinked my eyes before looking around. In the distance, there was a clock tower. "Midnight… About thirty past."<br>"WHAT?" Rose shrieked flailing her arms against my chest causing me to wince in pain; not from her hits, but from the contact.  
>I held her at arm's length before examining myself; sun burn. I shook my head before taking in the red headed girl I was mad for. She too, was burnt to a crisp, except for a portion of her cheek. I smiled, trying not to laugh as I said, "Red isn't your best color, Princess."<br>"What?" She asked, obviously I had caught her in the middle of a rant and it confused her as to what I said. I shook my head and laughed, wincing a bit from the pain again. Rose noticed my wincing and saw the reason why before examining her own body, "What? But… But… Why?" She looked at me again before trying not to laugh, "Only half of your face is burnt… And around your lips, it's not as bad as the rest." I licked those lips, feeling them burn as I noticed the same thing about her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
>I smiled, ducking my head down so my clear cheek was level with her own white cheek. "This explains it," I grinned nudging my shoulder against her lips, and placing mine against hers, where lines suggested my own lips had been. I pulled away to explain myself, "I'm a cuddler, Rose," I grinned walking down the beach, trying to find the perfect place to apparate at. <p>

**Rose's POV**

""I'm a cuddler, Rose," URGH! Can you believe him?" I ranted from my bed.  
>"Well," Kaitlyn shrugged, obviously tired.<br>"/Speaking/ of things I can't believe, why did you all leave us there?" I asked in exasperation.  
>"You/ knew where we were supposed to meet!" Kaitlyn whispered hurriedly, "After Al and Madeline were supposed to have already looked the island over for you and James and I looked all over Athens. Once the four of us met with nothing, we decided to go home. We knew you all would before morning!" She defended, "Besides, James and I have been covering for the two of you all night," Kaitlyn held up her hands while smiling, as if it was the first time anyone had ever covered for another person; as if the plan were pure perfection.  
>I smiled at my friend, truly happy to be home before realizing something, "Did you say <em>Albus<em> was supposed to search Andros, right?"  
>Kaitlyn nodded her head, seeing the suspicion in my eyes, "Yes, why?"<br>"Something tells me, he has something up his sleeve." I muttered, sinking into my bed and closing my eyes, although sleep never came.

**Scorpius POV**

"You mean to tell me," I said looking down at the picture and grinning, "That you found us? And that you convinced Madeline _not_ say anything to James or Kaitlyn?" I chuckled, looking to the door to make sure James wasn't back from the loo and hiding the moving picture of Rose in my arms, both of us sleeping, and my head buried in her hair. "Bloody brilliant."  
>"I have copies," Al chuckled, "Don't think I won't be using them when the time comes that I need something from Rose because I will."<br>I rolled my eyes at Albus as James came back into the room, tossing me the burn ointment. "This should have it gone by morning. Luckily, mum prepares for these sorts of things," He smiled before continuing, "Though why only half of your face burnt, and your chest is different shades of red, I'll never really understand," James chuckled, giving me a suspicious glance before climbing into his bed.  
>"Neither will I," I answered with honesty; because I never would understand how Rose could hate me while she was awake but cuddle against me while sleeping.<p> 


	8. As Summer Fades To Fall

Rose POV

Waking up the next morning, I was sore, but I realized that today was our last day in Egypt. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My blue silk jams brought out the pink in my skin, and I just knew my father was going to have a hissy.  
>"Oh calm down!" Madeline declared grinning at me, "You look less red than you did last night at least! Maybe he'll think you're blushing!"<p>

Kaitlyn smiled at me, "Yeah Rose, maybe you and Scorp could hold hands and both be 'blushing'!" She started laughing.

I rolled my eyes, opening the door, "Let's get this train wreck of a breakfast over with girls. The sooner my dad kills me, the better."

Madeline and Kaitlyn skipped down the stairs in front of me. The boys were also coming out of their rooms, Scorpius being last. _Great! Just what I needed: a reason for dad to immediately attack both of us. _Scorpius' burn wasn't better either, which meant we'd both be getting lashed at. "Rose," He smiled at me.

I nodded to him, but kept my eyes straight ahead. My father was going to kill us both today.

"Where were you two when the others came in last night?" He asked as soon as Scorpius and I got into the room. He didn't even look up from his paper. I looked over at Scorpius and frowned. That was _not_ a good sign. "Well?" He glanced at the two off us over his paper.

"Well," I tried my hardest to remember the excuse that Mattie and Kaitlyn told me last night. "If you must know," I gulped.

Dad laughed and put his paper down before glaring at the two of us, "Yes… I must know Rose. Now stop stalling," He pouted, "Tell me."

"We were at my grandparents shop," Scorpius said immediately shrugging as he heaped his plate up with Aunt Haley's scrambled eggs, cheese, and ham… To be honest, according to Uncle George, that was originally supposed to be an omelet, but she never could make them.

"Rose?" My dad's voice brought me from my musings, "Is this true?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, yeah we did. They sell clothes, and gift shop type stuff… I met his aunt. I guess we just lost track of time."

My dad was obviously not pleased with this answer, but didn't say anything. It was quite possible that Scorpius and I would live through breakfast.

"Doesn't matter," Mom chimed in our conversation, "We're going home today, and it's over now."

Mum looked like she was contemplating something. That's when Uncle George piped in, "You two didn't have sex did you?"

"What?" I shouted immediately, shocked at the question. I looked up at my uncle's playful face and glared, "We didn't of course not! We're not even friends! Not really."

I looked to Scorp for help on this situation, but all I got was a frown. He didn't take his eyes off of his plate throughout the rest of breakfast.

Scorpius POV

"Those eggs aren't going to eat themselves, mate," Al mumbled to me after everyone else had left the table. "Come on now… Aunt Hayley's cooking isn't _that _bad Scorp… It's actually good." I made no attempt to respond. Al groaned and slammed his hand down in my eggs, "Get over it mate! She wasn't thinking when she said the two of you aren't friends! 'At's how she deals with her dad! She doesn't think! Now stop your moping!"  
>I shook and smiled at Al. I didn't believe him for a second, but this was the last day of our vacation together. "Alrighty then… What are we doing today, Al?"<p>

Al chuckled and motioned me over to the fridge, "We're going to pull a little joke of course."

I rolled my eyes, "What did the twin do now, Al?"

Al chuckled, "I told you mate, no one messes with my sleep and gets away with it… They're going to pay… And it's very simple how."

"Why are we standing at the fridge?" I questioned.

Albus chuckled, "So if someone were to come into the room, it wouldn't look like I was telling you my master plan. You see, the twins love their hair, and well… They would hate it if somebody replaced they're shampoo with some hair die, don't you think?"

I looked at Al, about to kill over from trying to hold in my laugh, "You didn't?"

"Oh, but I did," Albus chuckled, which is why you and Rose suddenly have the urge to go for a walk and need me and Mattie to go too."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

Rose's POV

"He did what?" I asked Madeline.

"Yeah," She smiled sadly, obviously not to impressed by Albus' plans of revenge.

"They're showering now, yeah?" She nodded her head, "Let's go."

We were walking past the living room when I saw James and Kaitlyn in a corner. Kaitlyn's head was resting on James' shoulder. It almost looked like she was asleep. "You go on Madeline… Tell them I'm on my way."

She nodded her head, blushing, as she made a run for the door, "HEY LOVEBIRDS!" I called walking into the room. Kaitlyn shook her head and looked at me, confirming my suspicions of sleep, "If you two don't want the twins after you, come with me."

James' eyes went wide as he grabbed Kaitlyn's hand, and followed me, "What the bloody hell happened?"

I shrugged, "You know how Al is about his sleep."

James, "But we already-"

"It's Albus," I sighed out, "You know how he is sometimes James. He's gonna keep pulling little pranks until he feels like he's gotten even or until he impresses whoever he's trying to impress."

"Why is it such a bad thing to upset the twins?" Kaitlyn asked. "They seem harmless."

"Have you not met their parents?" I questioned as we came in sight of the others. "Well, let's just say they have tempers… That stunt with the fireworks was them playing around… Now, they're going to be out for blood."

"Not literally, I hope," Madeline gasped, only hearing the last part of the conversation.  
>"You're right… Like revenge," Albus chuckled, "But they shouldn't have messed with me."<p>

Madeline rolled her eyes at Albus. "So, where are we heading?"

"I figure," Scorpius chirped up, "we 'ought to split up so they can't catch us."

Albus immediately wrapped his hand around Madeline's as did James with Kaitlyn. I glanced at Scorpius and blushed furiously. There was no way I could be trusted alone with him. "Why don't you and Madeline go on by yourselves since you're the culprit Al?"

Albus shrugged and Madeline shook her head a bit as the two walked on their way… James and Scorpius were quiet ahead of me in the walking department. Scorpius was muttering to James about something, utterly bewildered, and James was looking back and staring daggers at me.  
>"So what's going on?" Kaitlyn asked next to me. "Why aren't you and Scorpius alone?"<p>

I shrugged and smiled at my friend, "I just miss spending time with you is all."

Kaitlyn giggled and looped her arm through my own, "Well then, Rosa, what shall we do with those two?"

"Let Scorpius rant until James blows up at me," I grinned at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and looked at me with a serious expression, "You _don't_ know what he's mad about do you?" I shook my head no and she laughed a little, "Really Rose? You told your dad you weren't even friends with him… Don't you think that hurt?"

I felt guilt rising up in my chest, but had no clue how to make things right, but all I could think to do was shrug.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" She questioned.

I shook my head, "I can't trust myself with him anymore."

Kaitlyn nodded her head and smiled, letting out a small laugh, "I know exactly what you mean, but Rose, I want to be alone with your cousin… I don't know… There's something there that wasn't there before… Something that I'm curious about."

I smiled and looked over at my friend, "You know what they say curiosity did to the cat?"

"Shut up!" She blushed and ran forward to tell James they were going on their own. These next few hours were going to be a mixture of torture of the acutest kind and the most obtuse guilt.


	9. Kisses, Jealousy, and Pigs- Oh My!

Fifth year train ride

~Rose POV~

I spent my train ride ducking into random empty compartments in an attempt to avoid Scorpius; until I stumbled into an occupied one.  
>Actually, stumbled wasn't the right word. I jumped into the compartment as soon as I saw Scorpius and Al round the corner. I assume they were heading toward the candy trolley, but I didn't want to risk having to speak with Scorpius; especially after the last time I saw him.<br>_After several minutes of silence I spoke, turning around to go back to the house, "You **knew** I was freaking out over my father. You shouldn't get mad over things I say around him. I was panicked."  
>"Why?" Scorpius challenged my statements. "Why shouldn't I trust what you say then as much as I do right now?"<br>"Because my father doesn't want me to-" I couldn't go on. I knew saying what I was about to say would change things.  
>"What Rose? He doesn't want us to be friends? Because of me being a Malfoy?" Scorpius and I had long stopped walking and were now facing each other. He didn't seem upset, but I could see the hurt radiating from him.<br>I nodded my head, "That, and I- I don't think he'd be too happy if he knew how much I think I- care about you."  
>Scorpius was grinning wickedly as something I never expected to happen indeed happened. <em>  
>"Hello," the mysterious stranger murmured, pulling me from my thoughts.<br>"Oh hi," I sighed out extending my hand towards the boy, "I'm Rose Weasley."  
>"Oh I know who you are," he smiled brightly at me, "Name's Crenshaw, Alric Crenshaw. "<br>"Crenshaw?" I questioned. The name sounded _so_ familiar.  
>"Yeah," his smile widened, "I'm a seventh year from Slytherin."<br>"Oh," I murmured, glancing at the door as she debated leaving.  
>"Your cousin talks about you like you were Lilly," he remarked. With that, all of my worries about this Crenshaw character left, and I had a very pleasant ride on the Hogwarts Express.<p>

~Scorpius POV~

"Mate, you've drug me around this whole train looking for Rosa. Obviously, you've peeved her off. _Let it be._ The anger will run its course, and you and Rosa will be back at that "I'm going to act like I have no feelings for you" game. It's a real riot watching you all."  
>"You don't understand," I could hear the urgency in my own voice, "I think I've lost any hope of even being friends with her."<br>"What did you do?" Al questioned, obviously not believing me.  
>"I kissed her," I said as the train came to a halt. That's when I saw the flash of red hair, but what got to me most was who Rose was with.<br>"Bloody hell! Is she _stupid_?" I didn't have to look at Albus to know that he was just as disgusted as me. My new mission this year, aside from gaining forgiveness, was to keep Rose away from the pig of Slytherin house, Alric Crenshaw.

~Rose POV~

I rolled my eyes as Scorpius tried to tell me what a "pig" Alric was. "Yeah, okay Scorpius, I get it." I looked over him, as serious as a hippogriff,

"What's wrong with your hand anyway? That ice pack must be there for a reason." I asked changing the subject.

"I hit a bloke," He said in same tone, "And I sware when that idiot does something to you-"

"You're jealous!" I cut him off, "We kissed, and you think because of that we're something more than what we are. Now you're jealous. Leave Alric alone though. He's just a friend, and he had been nothing but a gentleman to me."

"No, _you're_ the one who doesn't get it Rose," Scorpius snapped, "He's a pervert. He only looks for one thing when it comes to girls. Trust me when I say that friendship isn't one of them."

I couldn't say anything. So I didn't.

"And I _did_ think we were something more or at least I thought we would be. Thank you, however for clearing that up. Sorry to have wasted so much of your damn time, Rose Weasley."

Did my heart just brake? I couldn't breathe. _What just happened?_


	10. Fist of Furry

**~Scorpius~**  
>I couldn't just leave her alone with the bloke. I might have been beyond irked at her –and him for that matter, - but I wasn't going to let her put her own innocence in jeopardy. No, so long as I was around, Crenshaw wasn't going to touch her. Rose might not have wanted the things that I wanted –though I suspected she was just trying to fool herself, - but she was my friend no matter what she felt. She was my best friend's cousin, and if she liked it or not, I was close with her family after this summer and had some form of an emotional investment in them.<br>I hurried myself into the carriage I saw Rose and Crenshaw in and set between the two, taking time to glare at him, "Malfoy," He smiled at me, acting kind. _Trying to gain her approval_, "Summer was good for you, yeah?"  
>"Yeah," I smiled over at him -deciding two could play that game- as I wrapped my arm around Rose's shoulder. I could feel her protest, but when I smiled down at her, she just gave me a sad look. <em>Why was she sad about this? Shouldn't she be angry with me?<em> I shook off these thoughts for the present, "Rose and I had an amazing summer, went to Egypt with her family, spent some time in Greece with mine."  
>"Oh," He looked to Rose, confusion on his face, "You didn't say you and <em>Malfoy<em> were together?"

**~Rose's POV~**  
>The carriage was full of five other passengers beside me, and each was silent. The three –third years I believe- that I didn't know were looking between the three of us. Scorpius was looking down at me, his eyes saying it all. <em>He wasn't going to deny the accusation<em>.  
>"We spent the summer together, yes," I answered, looking down at my intertwined hands.<br>"No, I didn't mean for the summer, Rose, you misunderstand. I mean you're _with_ each other?"  
>Alaric seemed to be genuinely curious about the status of my relationship with Scorpius, "Scorp- Scorp and I are just friends." I answered, sneaking a look up at Scorpius. He had his poker face on, and I wasn't going to know or ever have knowledge of knowing what he was thinking, "We have too many arguments for that dating rubbish. Might as well skip right to the friendship part."<br>"Really?" Alaric seemed very pleased with that answer, "What about you, Scorp? You feel that way?" Alaric smiled, still simply curious.

**~Scorpius POV~**  
>He found himself a new mouse, Crenshaw did, or at least he thought so. Scorpius wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting the rat know his feelings for Rose. He'd seen what Crenshaw had done too many times. Not only would he make Rose his "little pet" as he referred to all of his conquest, but –if he knew the state of Scorpius' feelings for Rose- he would parade her around like a prized animal; the pick of the litter. To Rose, better was deserved.<br>"She is Albus' cousin and has been nothing but kind to me," I answered him. "During the summer, we became friends, and hopefully, we'll remain as such."  
>"That's nice," Crenshaw smiled wickedly as the carriage came to a stop, "Rose, you and these little ones can go on. The Slytherin boys need to talk."<br>Rose looked at me and frowned, whispering under her breath, "Sod off of being rude to him. He's been nice to you."  
>I nodded my head, no intentions of being rude to him unless he was to me.<br>He waited for some time before speaking, possibly waiting to be out of hearing from anyone else, "You know me," He smirked, "And you know who I've chosen for my last conquest –my best- at Hogwarts," I kept my closure and remained as stone faced as possible, "But you know what's going to make getting into her panties all of the better, Malfoy?"  
>"Probably some crude joke about a Ravenclaw being dumb enough to trust someone from our house, Crenshaw?" I asked, giving my best air of not caring.<br>"No," He smiled standing up and hopping out of the carriage, "The best part is getting the girl that's running from loving _you_."  
>That was all I could hear as I walked into the Great Hall, stumbling until I was next to Al and Mattie, "Mate, what's wrong with you? You look pale, paler than normal?"<br>"Rose, he's after Rose this year," I mumbled to my friend, my brother, "It's my fault."  
>"How do you get that, Scorp?" Al asked, glaring over at the elder Slytherin boy.<br>"He says she loves me and that it'll make it his 'best conquest.' It's my fault," I was looking ahead, but I wasn't looking at anything. I couldn't see anything, it was all a blur.  
>"It's not gonna happen mate. We'll take care of it," Al kept trying to get James's attention throughout dinner, and when he did, I met with him for a brief time, revealing everything that had happened.<br>He expressed the same disgust we all felt and promised that it wouldn't happen. "Not on my watch, nor yours, I suppose. My guess is you and Al –Mattie as well, I suspect- will be watching his every movement."  
>James was right, or at least on my part he was. I was going to watch Crawford like a hawk, but first, I had to resolve things with Rose. I don't think I could go a day –nonetheless a whole term- without settling things with Rose. I knew the follies she was close to getting herself into. I had been in the same house as the bloke for five years now, but Rose, Rose was blameless. Rose didn't know Alric Crenshaw; not the one all other Slytherins did.<p>

**~Rose's POV~**  
>Kaitlyn and I had just finished our weekly tea with Hagrid when it happened. We were on our way to the library, and we were both silently consumed by our own thoughts. Kaitlyn, by James I'm sure, and myself –surprisingly, my thoughts were consumed with the handsome features of Alric Crenshaw. He had made a habit of walking me to my morning class, and spending time with me on the grounds before lunch. Just this morning he had told me he was "smitten/" with me. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't help but to think of Scorpius when I thought of that, though.  
>Speaking of, Kaitlyn and I had just walked into the corridor, and I could hear his arguing with someone –I knew who it was, face the facts- before I saw him. When I saw the two though, I didn't expect Scorpius to punch Alric.<br>"Alric!" I took off, running to make sure he was okay, but when Alric lifted his fist to punch Scorp, I found myself taking a defensive stance against Scorpius. Scorpius pulled me out of the way, seeing Alric's fist flying towards us anyway, not recognizing that I had been there.  
>"<em>Immobulus!<em>" Kaitlyn yelled in the distance, freezing Alric. His fist was near Scorpius, who was about to grab it.  
>"Scorp what is wrong with you?!" I screeched, almost ready to hit the boy I was about to take a hit for only a second ago.<br>"He-he," Scorpius was at a loss of words.  
>"Oh never mind Scorp!" I glared at him, really not in the mood to listen to his excuses anyway. "And Kaitlyn!" I couldn't help but glare at Kaitlyn as well, still upset with Scorpius, but I tried to be calm when I talked to her, "Can you please unfreeze him?"<br>Kaitlyn did as I asked, unfreezing Alric. His fist soared in the air, and Scorp was smart enough to move out of the way quickly. Unfortunately for Alric, his fist his the castle wall instead, hard. At was at his side as quick as I could, gingerly taking his hurt hand In mine, "I think it's broke," I murmured, observing the quickly developing bruises, "Let's get you to the hospital wing.:  
>"Thanks, Rosie," Alric, tried to smile through the pain, but it came out a grimace, "You such a sweet girl, my pet."<br>He put his good hand around my shoulder and squeezed it, leaving his hurt hand in mine. We would probably look awfully cozy to anyone who noticed us, and that mad my cheeks burn like fire.

**~Scorpius POV~**  
>I was heading toward the Slytherin dormitory when I heard the giggling girl. <em>Great,<em> I sighed to myself. _Just what I needed._ Rose had been ditching me all day to hang out with Crenshaw, who according to Al's girl, isn't that bad of a guy, and now I had to walk past some couple who was more than likely about to lose their clothes. I took a deep breath, planning on rushing past the scene, but then I saw who it was. _Crenshaw._  
>At first, I was terrified that Rose might have been the girl, but then I saw those familiar golden locks. I knew immediately it must have been Piper Helena Reed. Piper Helena was Crenshaw's biggest fan, I suppose you could say. She fell in love with the bloke the year before I came to Hogwarts. According to James, Piper was his first conquest, and by the looks of it right now, he used her loving him for all it was worth.<br>Rumor had it that all of the girl's Alric would sleep with would get hurt brutally sometime after the break up. Many suspected that it was Piper Helena, but few accused her. In fact, even the teachers thought it was her. Headmistress McGonagall had tried to catch her by tracing the spells, but it always came back to some boy, one that was known for caring about the girl and who would look like he was beating himself up over what had happened. All of those boys said the same thing each time, Piper. Piper Helena had made them, charmed them. She was a devil in and angelic body.  
>Crenshaw pulled away from the girl, smirking at her, "You are always a great way to get my frustrations out Reed, but I can't stop thinking about my little red headed pet. Who knows?" He kissed the girl quickly, "Maybe she'll take your place, that is if she <em>preforms<em> well," Crenshaw laughed, probably from her expression –I couldn't see her face, and he flipped them and pushed her against the wall. I was right; Piper was angry at what he had said.  
>"You know," She hissed, "You ditch me, and I might just kill a witch, a red headed one."<br>Crenshaw shrugged his shoulders together, obviously not caring about Rose's safety, "As long I get into pants first, Sweetheart."  
>"Take it back, Crenshaw," I hissed rounding the corner, glaring murderously at the pair.<br>"Scorp?" Crenshaw questioned, turning around and smiling at me, "Well, looks like you care a bit more than you let on before." He nodded to Piper, "Go on now. We'll finish later. Little Scorpius and I need to chat."  
>Piper frowned up at him before walking over to me. Her peach complexion was flushed with excitement, and her clear blue eyes were twinkling, "Maybe, I could help <em>relieve<em> some of that frustration against your girlfriend," She mumbled, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
>I moved my shoulder to get her hand off, not breaking my glare from Crenshaw's green orbs, "I'll pass."<br>Piper Helena shrugged and winked back at Crenshaw before leaving. It was minutes before either of us spoke. "You _do_ love her," Crenshaw laughed. "I knew it. This is going to be just like taking candy from a baby."  
>"Leave Rose, alone," I ordered.<br>"Why? Because she's yours? Rosie sure doesn't think that. In fact, I do believe she almost admitted today that it's _me_ she wants. You lose."  
>"ROSE ISN'T SOME PRIZE FOR YOU TO CLAIM!" I yelled at him.<br>"Oh, but she has something that _is_, Malfoy!" He fired back, "And I plan on taking it from her! Taking it from her, and leaving her feeling stupid and useless, and then she'll never be able to be with _you_ after she treated you the way she has! So I'm taking two people's happiness in one!" He laughed out.  
>I couldn't stand his laugh or his face, so I did something I couldn't stop myself from doing. I punched him in the eye.<br>"Alric!" I heard Rose before I saw her, and once she came into my view, it seemed as though she was trying to protect me from Alric's fist, lifted in retaliation. I pulled her out of the way, readying myself to block the oncoming attack.  
>"<em>Immobulus!<em>" It was Kaitlyn. She had frozen Crenshaw, who's fist was just inches away from my face.  
>"Scorp what is wrong with you?!" Rose yelled, not realizing she was slapping me against my chest.<br>"He-he," I couldn't think. _Rose was here? She saw this. She must think I'm horrible! What do I say? Would she believe me?_ That's all I could comprehend at the moment.  
>"Oh never mind Scorp!" She glared at me, only breaking away to ask Kaitlyn to unfreeze Crenshaw. As Kaitlyn Unfroze the bumbling idiot, I moved. His hand went right into the wall where I was standing moments ago. I wanted to laugh, but I held it in; the anger of watching Rose care for him taking over instead, "Let's get you to the hospital wing."<br>Alric mumbled something, but spoke up loud enough for me to hear. Surely he wanted me to hear. "You such a sweet girl, _my pet_."  
>I was practically fuming when I turned around to Kaitlyn, "The bloody bloke deserved it."<br>"Knowing him, I bet he did." Kaitlyn was glaring in the direction Rose had went. She turned around and smiled at me, well grimaced, "Hey Scorp, can you go find James for me?"  
>I knew Kaitlyn didn't want me to go with her to the Hospital Wing in fear that I would cause trouble, so I turned around, managing to huff out a "Fine" before I went in search of James.<br>It took a while, but I found both James and Al outside on the Quidditch field horsing around. "Mum wrote us a letter telling _us_ to stay out of trouble," James howled.  
>"Looks like she needed to write you one, instead," Al chimed in laughing.<br>"Mum wrote me saying something like that," I mused, shaking my head, "Go to the Hospital Wing, James. Make sure Rose is okay, please."  
>James nodded his head, his humorous nature fading for a moment, "She's going to hate you."<br>I shrugged, "I told you what he said. He deserved it."  
>James nodded his head, grinning over at Al, "Hey Albus! What has two green eyes and one black?"<br>Albus smiled at his brother, holding in a laugh, "An orangutan?"  
>James smirked shaking his head, "Be nice to the monkeys! We both know I was talking about Crenshaw!" With that James took off, running toward the Wing.<br>"Quidditch," I mumbled to Al, still a little sore over Rose blaming me. "Loser has to buy Winner all of the candy he can eat on the trolley when we go home for Christmas."  
>And needless to say, I lost; not making my day any better.<p>

**~Rose's POV~**  
>I had fallen asleep at the hospital wing, waiting for Neville to fix Crenshaw up. I had a dream… about Scorpius. It was weird because I was so upset with him right now, but I couldn't stop thinking about this past summer. I woke myself up with so many questions and saw James with Kaitlyn. She must've left to go get him.<br>"Oh, hey James." I yawned out. I chanced a glance over to the bed where Alric was and saw that he was wide awake. "How you doing Alric?"  
>"Pretty good, I should be out by tomorrow morning," He smiled his dazzling smile.<br>"Great," I smiled, grabbing his free hand and giving it a squeeze. He smiled down at me.  
>"Well," James interrupted our moment, "Kaitlyn and I should get going, and Rose you should probably get some sleep too."<br>I wanted to disagree with James; tell him that I had just woken up, but the yawn that left my mouth, stopped any form of protesting. He just smirked at me, knowing he had won.  
>I looked over at Alric to tell him goodbye, but he had his eyes closed. It was too tight for him to be asleep, but I could see he didn't want any of us there. So I left and promised myself to come back first thing tomorrow.<p> 


	11. He Did What?

**~Scorpius~**

I looked back and forth between James and Kaitlyn. _Were they serious? Did they just?_ I knew Crenshaw was bad news, but this- him pulling a move on Kaitlyn- was something I didn't expect from him. I looked back and forth between the two, taking in a deep breath, "Have you told her yet?" I questioned, trying to calm myself.

"You're taking this awfully calmly, mate," James commented, frowning at me.

"Oh, I'm beyond buggard off right now, James, but you all beat him up and sent him to solitary confinement in a desolate closet," I shrugged, trying to contain myself, "I'll just save my anger for him, but at the same time, I'm waiting for Rose to find out. 'Told her I wouldn't mess with the bugger, and I want her to know _why_ I'm hitting him this time." I said looking between the two again, "_Does she know_?"

Kaitlyn shook her head back and forth, "She's been in studying in her Common. I tried to bribe the twins into getting her to come out for me, but they wouldn't listen. I think they have something planned."

James sighed, "Nique is in their now trying to get her to take a break and spend some time with her. The two are so much alike," James shrugged, "Why wouldn't she take a break for her cousin?"  
>I nodded my head, still holding in my anger, "James, go get Albus, I'll be at the Quidditch field. Need to let some steam out."<p>

My elder nodded his head, smirking at me although his eyes held the same anger mine did- if not more so.

**~Rose's POV~**

I watched, waving goodbye, as Dominique ran to her Herbology class. I loved spending time with my cousins, and although I wasn't as close to Nique as I was to the Potter clan, it was still nice to spend time with her.

"Hey bestie," The chirping sound scared me, causing me to jump a bit.

"Kaitlyn," My hand went to my chest, a smile playing at my lips, "You _terrified_ me."

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip, looking down at the ground. Something, I had learned, she only did when she didn't want to tell me something. "_What?_" I asked; annoyed at knowing I wasn't going to like it.

"CrenshawTriedToForceHimselfOnMe," She quickly mumbled out.

"What?" I questioned, not clear on what she said.

"I was in a corridor, going to meet James, and I ran into… Crenshaw. He forced himself on me." The look in her eyes, I knew -somewhere deep down I knew- that she was telling the truth.

"No," I smiled at her shaking my head, "_No_… Look, tell James I know he's rooting for me and Scorp, and good try and all," I felt tears playing at my eyes, "But this _isn't_ funny. Tell them to leave you out of it," I cried out, tears pouring down my face. "This _can't_ be happening."

"Rose I'm-"

I shook my head, not wanting to hear my best friend's apologies. I ran until I found myself on the Quidditch Pitch, knowing they'd be there.

**~Scorpius POV~**

"Incoming mates," Albus called, broom coming to a screeching halt, "Someone's on the pitch!" James grabbed the Bludger right as I caught the practice snitch.

"It's Rose," He called out from below us. James and I shared a knowing look and began to descend from the sky, "And she's steaming," Albus yelled as we got closer to him.

"YOU TWO HAVE NO RIGHT TO PUT HER UP TO THIS. NO RIGHT AT T'ALL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO," She fumed, hitting James as hard as she could manage.

"Rosa?" He questioned, pushing her back with ease, "What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

"Rose!" Kaitlyn called not so far away.

"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL!" She screeched, turning toward me and glaring, "AND YOU. I KNOW YOU HAD _SOMETHING_ TO DO WITH THIS."

"What the hell, Rose?" Albus questioned, dropping his broom to shake his cousin a bit. "What's going on?"

"_They_," She glared at us, "Convinced Kaitlyn to say that Alaric forced himself on her."

"What?" Albus turned to face James and Scorpius, "What's she going on about?"  
>James looked at his brother, who was holding a basically mental Rose in his arms, "Well, Kaitlyn was meeting me and she ran into Crenshaw, and he tried to force himself on her. I found her and I broke his nose. She blacked his eye. Right now, he's probably in still in that old abandoned closet."<p>

Rose shook her head profusely all the while. Kaitlyn came up on the Pitch, running to James' side.

"Look, Rosa," Albus pulled her away, frowning, "You might not want to hear this, but this morning –before this went down I suppose- Crenshaw was grabbing Madeline and very _physically there_ with her… If you know what I'm getting at. We're at ends about it now."

Rose broke down into hysteric tears. I couldn't stop myself from pulling her away from Albus, "I swear to you, Rose, I might _hate_ that slimy git, but I would _never _do something this horrible because it hurts _you_," She nodded her head not saying anything but crying harder, "_I mean it_," I held her tightly, willing her to calm down.

**~Rose POV~**

I calmed down soon enough. Apologies were made left and right. We were making out way to the Great Hall when I saw him, black eye and broken nose.

"Hey Rosa," He cheered, acting like nothing had happened.

"Don't call me that," I bit out, "It's reserved for _friends_."

"Rosa," Crenshaw frowned, "Come now, pet. Don't let _them_ get to you."

"You're a slime ball, Crenshaw." I said walking past him, "And I don't want anything to do with you."

"That's not your choice!" He called after me, "Once you've been on my lists, I get you!"

_What did that I mean?_ I didn't know, but Scorpius, James, and Al must have because suddenly there was a huge fight breaking out before my eyes. Wands were scattered about and it was three on one. I didn't know what was happening. It all felt as though it had ended almost as quickly as it had started. Two teachers and Nearly Headless Nick broke up the fight and McGonagall sent all of us to her office to wait for our parents.

**~Scorpius POV~**

There we were being lectured about the cons of fighting fellow classmates and about how we were wrong to attack him. I couldn't take much more. "Do you know what he _does_, Headmistress?" I questioned. "Do you know that he makes a list of virgins he's going to sleep with every year, and he threatened that he was going to _force_ himself on Rose before the fight broke out? _Did you know that_?"  
>"No, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't, but I suggest you keep the sass to a minimum. You three are already in a heap of trouble. I need your all's memories for my Pensive, if you don't mind. Just so I know how to punish you all." She had already seen the girls and Crenshaw, who I might proudly add, was in the hospital wing suffering at this very moment.<p>

"Now," She said after taking the last memory of the day from us, "You can go and wait for your parents with Miss Weasley and Miss Hastings. I'm sure they will all be here at any moment."

"_Bloody hell_," James and Al let out a moan at the same time.

"Dad will kill us," Albus murmured.

"_Mom_ will kill us," James added, eyes growing in fear.

I didn't bother to think of what my parents would think. I didn't know what they'd think to be honest. All we could now was wait.


End file.
